Satellite's Shooting Stars
by Animelover5234
Summary: Yusei Fudo is a young man who wants a better life for his friends. Arianna Kozuya is a young woman who wants to be accepted into the world with her psychic abilities. When the world is at stake, these two will fight for the better world they have dreamed of. Will they be able to save the world and what are these feelings between Yusei and Arianna? Yusei/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Arianna

**Hello my lovely viewers! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been so busy with school and everything else in my life that I forgot about this story, but now that I'm back I'm ready to start the story. By the way I changed Arianna's outfit up so I hope it looks better and if it doesn't sound better, please let me know. I also changed 2 cards in her deck, just letting you guys know. Now before I begin I wanna say thank you for you all for being so patient with me! So here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds cuz if I did Yusei and I would be married.**

**Arianna's POV:**

Life is about taking risks. Life is about taking on challenges. Life is about overcoming your fears. Life is about making decisions. I made a decision. And it might have been the safest decision I ever made in my life. I made a decision that didn't include people being harmed. It didn't involve me being ridiculed, insulted, belittled, antagonized or terrorized. It involved me being safe, unharmed, and most of all, away from people. I chose a life of total seclusion. Nobody understood me. Nobody understood the tragedy I have by just being me every day. Nobody understood what it felt like to deal with the 'ability' that I possessed. Nobody knew what it felt like to have psychic abilities.

I was perched on the roof-top of the old of the old abandoned building I lived in, watching the people walk through the slums of the Satellite with blank expressions on their faces. Everyone in the Satellite had a look of depression and sadness on their faces, but I never had that look. My face always displayed fear and it was never for me. It was always for the people around me. I sighed and ate a small piece of bread, while I looked at my home around. It was all in ruins. The people of New Domino City lived a life of pure happiness and excitement while we Satellites lived in this world of Hell where all of our sad and lost souls resided in. I looked down at the ground and heard an engine running which meant that a duel runner was coming. 'Crap. It must be Sector Security' I thought sourly. I lowered my head and looked towards the ground, but instead of seeing a Sector Security runner I saw a red runner pull up. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Who was this?

The rider took off his helmet and when I saw the rider's face, I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of him. He was a raven-haired guy with yellow highlights in them and he wore a dark blue jacket with a black shirt with a red insignia on it with dark blue pants and brown biker boots and matching brown biker gloves. There were orange gems on his elbows, his knees, the sides of this boots and on his shoulders too. The guy was incredibly handsome too and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. There was something about him that was so….intriguing. I stared at him a little more from my spot on top of the roof when all of a sudden, my psychic senses kicked in and a wave of danger overcame my whole body. I looked around, trying to see where the danger was until I laid eyes on the problem. It was the Black Widows. They were a gang that enjoyed beating the living daylights out of anyone who crossed them and it looks like they chose this guy to mess with. They came up to the guy and, at first, just taunted him. Then when the guy didn't look fazed by their taunting and their meaningless threats, they started to take action and that's when I felt scared for that biker guy. One of the Black Widows swung at him, but the raven-haired male dodged it and delivered an uppercut to the gang member's jaw. It sent the guy flying backwards and soon another Black Widow member joined the fight. This time the raven-haired male elbowed him in the gut while grabbing the guy's arm and throwing towards the pile of trash. This angered the other Black Widow members and soon all of them joined in the fight. The raven haired guy seemed to be doing pretty well defending off the Black Widows, but it all went downhill when one of them pulled out a knife. I gasped in surprise and watched in horror as the one holding the knife kicked the raven-haired guy in the side, knocking him off balance and quickly pushed the knife into the side of the guy's stomach. The raven-haired male yelled in pain and the others took the opportunity to jump him. Another member pulled a knife out and rammed it into the guy's abdomen causing him to scream out in pain. I was paralyzed as I watched them injure him and seeing his blood dripping all over. It all made me sick that it made me want to throw up. The others continued to punch him until he fell to the ground and then they started to kick him over and over and over again. I had to do something. I had to stop this. They couldn't kill him. He will not die! I made my decision and used my psychic powers to create the sound of the Sector Security sirens within their minds, tricking them. They all quickly stopped their torture to the bloodied guy and ran off thinking that Sector Security was coming when really it was my psychic powers tricking them. Once they were gone, I quickly leaped from my spot on the roof and when I landed on the ground, I ran towards him. The sight of how much damage they had done to him put tears in my eyes and I didn't even know why. There was blood covering almost every piece of his clothes, if not all. I gently turned him over and looked at the stab wounds while his blood got on my hands. My eyes widened when I saw how deep they were. I looked at the ground and noticed how much blood was flowing out of him. That's when I realized that this guy's injuries were too severe and deep and at the rate of how much blood he was losing, he would die from blood loss very soon. But maybe….I could save him. I knew I could, but I was scared. My powers were something that no one should mess around with, but at the same time, if I didn't do anything right now, he would die and I would regret not saving him for the rest of my life. I looked around the area, checking for any civilians walking around before I carried/dragged him into my home, praying that I wasn't too late to save him.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Encounter

**Hey, what's up guys? I'm on a roll right now so I'm posting up another chapter once again! This chapter is going to be a have little Yusei/OC fluff in it, so I'm hoping that will make you guys happy, but remember it's not A LITTLE FLUFF, NOT A LOT! So anyways, let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds cuz if I did Akiza would not exist.**

**Arianna's POV:**

It had been a whole two hours since the incident between the guy and the Black Widows. After I carried him inside cleaned up the blood on his and my own clothes and moved his runner into the underground part of this abandoned building, I started to heal him with my powers. It definitely took a lot of power and after about 20 minutes, I was exhausted, but I continued on. The fear of him dying here and now actually scared me and I had no idea of why I should be scared since I didn't even know this guy. After I finished healing at least half of his wounds and bruises, I decided to take a break. I walked over to my beat up old sink and splashed some water onto my face. I exhaled deeply and started to think of what I would say to the biker guy once he regained consciousness again. What would I tell him? Would I tell him I was a psychic? Would I tell him of how I saved his life? Would I tell him of the incident between him and the Black Widows? It was too much. It was too much to think about at the moment. My mind right now was a flurry of different thoughts and ideas of what would happen once he would awake. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was paralyzed by my own frantic thoughts. I was relieved from my wild thoughts when I heard a groan come from behind me. I turned around and walked over to where I had seated the guy horizontally on my old couch and sat down in the chair I placed in front of him when I healed him. For a while, I just stared at his face and watched the rise and fall of his bare chest from the heavy breaths he took, hoping he would wake up soon and when I was about to leave, I found myself staring at a pair of coral blue eyes.

**Yusei's POV:**

All I felt was pain. The pain I felt flowed through all of my limbs and into my veins. This pain felt like the pain I felt when I twisted my ankle as a little boy, but I was wrong. It wasn't like that pain I felt years ago because that pain was bearable. This kind of pain wasn't. I didn't even remember how I got this pain. I remember I was just riding my runner, not really caring where I went, just wanted to get some air. And then….nothing. I don't remember anything after that. After a long while I started to open my eyes and when I did I was blinded by the bright light of what I guessed to be a lamp. I tried to move a little but that only made the pain I felt earlier shoot throughout my whole body once again, causing me to groan in pain. I closed my eyes once again and breathed heavily, trying to relieve myself from that terrible pain. Once I felt it subside, I opened my eyes once again and found myself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes.

**Arianna's POV:**

At first, I didn't know what to do. For at least a minute, all we did was stare at each other, not saying a single word, until finally he broke the silence.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" I replied back. He looked away from my eyes and started to look all at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"My home" I said. He tried to lean up, but that only resulted in him causing himself more pain. He groaned again and I carefully laid my hands on his chest and gently pushed him back down onto the couch.

"No, no, no…don't push yourself" I said softly, "You'll only hurt yourself even more".

"B-But…I…I-I have to…go…"

"Shhhh…relax, you'll be okay soon". He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes once again. I looked down at his bare chest and saw that the blood was still seeping through his bandages. I carefully placed my hands on his abdomen and closed my eyes to start healing him once again.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm healing you" was all I said as I closed my eyes once again and let my psychic powers take over. I concentrated intently on my purpose: to heal him, and then concentrated the energy I felt into my palms. No sooner did I feel my healing abilities flow into his system once again and his body relaxed into the feeling. When it was done, I took in a large breath and then exhaled after finally completing the healing process.

"H-How did you…do that?" the guy asked. I opened my eyes once again and looked at him while biting my lower lip.

"I-I-I'm….I'm a…psychic." I stammered. The guy didn't look fazed at all which kind of relived my nerves, a little.

"I see, is that how you were able to heal me and why I don't feel any pain anymore?" I nodded my head in response, praying that he wouldn't judge me because of my abilities.

"Thank you" he said, "For healing me"

"You're welcome" I said, feeling incredibly relieved that he didn't judge me of my powers. I got up from my seat and went to go get his shirt and jacket.

"You have a nice home" he said to me. I turned around to look at him and saw him sitting in an upright position, with his tan skin shining from the light of the lamp.

"It's not much" I stated. He finished for me saying: "But it's still a place that you actually can call home, right?" I smiled at him.

"Right."

"How did I get injured like this?"

"A gang called the Black Widows decided that you were their next target to mess with and they jumped you. Two of them stabbed in the stomach" I said feeling disgusted by just saying that and remembering that incident since it was only just a few hours ago.

"I've never heard of them before" he said calmly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's because they like to keep their gang a secret"

"Then how do you know about them?" I chuckled at him and looked at him once again.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" He shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smirk.

"When I want to know something" he replied. I smiled at him before I walked over to him and placed his clothes on the floor in front before getting down on one knee and reaching out to unwrap his bloodied bandages. However, before I could even begin to take off his bandages, the guy reached his hands out and gently grabbed my hands, stopping them.

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot, I can do it" he said gently. My cheeks reddened at the fact that his hands were on mine and I looked down when I said, "I know you can, but at the same time I want to show you something and hope you don't freak out". He looked confused for a moment.

"Why would I freak out?" I sighed and gently pulled his hands off of mine and then undid the wrappings around his torso. When the bandages fell off, the guy's eyes widened in shock as he saw that the stab wounds and the bruises he received earlier were no longer there.

"That's why" I said before getting up and going to my crummy sink to get a glass of water.

"Why would you think I would freak out over that?" he asked softly. I sighed as I gulped down my water, ignoring the tangy taste it had before answering his question.

"Because it's literally and scientifically impossible for me to do something like that. I'm a psychic. And that basically means I have inhumane powers that other people, normal people, don't and shouldn't have. It's a curse and I hate it because every time I have used my powers to something good for the people, they didn't see the good deed that I did, they only saw a girl who was definitely not one of them. They saw a freak, a sorceress, a witch, a monster". I stated firmly with tears welling up in my eyes. I tried not to let them spill over, but unfortunately they did any way. It was then I felt a presence behind me and hands on my shoulders turning me around to face the person. I looked down at the empty cup in my hand to try not to look at the guy's obvious gaze towards me. He gently took the cup away and put it in the sink before placing his index finger under my chin, lifting my face up to meet his coral blue eyes with my ice blue ones.

"I'm not that shallow as to think that just because someone has powers that I don't understand is automatically a witch or a monster, especially since that person actually saved me from a near-death experience". I shook my head at him and looked down once again, not wanting to meet his gaze. Tears were now spilling over and I couldn't stop them. He lifted my face up again and gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You're not a monster. You're just scared of your own powers and what they may be capable of doing. I don't judge people for what they do, I judge them by their character and you have a kind, sweet and caring character" he said softly with a smile on his face.

"You're a very kind person" I said

"And you are an amazing person". At that point I couldn't help myself. Letting my emotions take over, I quickly embraced the guy, not even caring how he felt right now. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Y-You really don't think….that I'm a…monster?" I asked as looked up at him once again. He smiled gently and pulled a strand of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Not at all" he said and there was sincerity in his voice when he said it. I hugged him once again before pulling away and wiping the remaining tears on my cheeks before walking to my cupboard to get something that I wrapped in a small bag. When I walked back to him, I took his hand and placed the bag in his palm.

"Here, take this" I said. The guy opened the bag and saw a piece of bread with a couple of small pieces of cheese with it.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"I guessed that you came from the resident part of Satellite which is far from here, the slums, which is also why you didn't know about the Black Widows, so on your way back I thought you could use a snack"

"Are you sure I should take this? What about you?"

"Hunger is the least of my worries. Right now I care about you getting back home and fully nourished after your incident with the Black Widows".

Before the guy could say anything, my psychic senses kicked in once again. This time I heard sirens in my head which could only mean that Sector Security was coming to patrol the area, like they always did.

"You have to go now" I said before taking his hand and pulling him towards the stairs that led to the basement, where I hid his runner. I released his hand and went to pull the lever that would open the garage door so that he could get out before the Securities came. I went back to him as he got on his runner and started to put on his helmet.

"From here, you go straight. You will immediately enter an underground railroad track which will take you all the way back to the resident part of Satellite. You'll be home in not time."

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem" I said. My psychic senses kicked in once again, which meant that Sector Security was getting closer.

"You better go" I said to him. Just when I was about to turn around and leave, the guy took my hand into his and said: "Before I go, can I know the name of the girl who saved me?" I smiled softly at him.

"Arianna" I answered "What's yours?"

"Yusei" he said.

"I won't forget you Yusei"

"I won't forget you either Arianna". My psychic senses kicked in again, but harder this time. Sector Security was almost here. With time running out, I quickly kissed his cheek and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Hurry, they're almost here" I said. He nodded his head and smiled at me before looking ahead and revving up his engine and then he took off. He bolted out of the garage and, just like I said, immediately entered the underground railroad, just before Sector Security came around. He was safe.

'Yusei' I thought 'I hope to see you again'. And something told me that I would see him again, sooner than I thought.

**OH YEAH! WHO'S BAD?! In my opinion I think that was an excellent chapter, but again that's my own opinion. I'll leave up to you guys to review and see what you think of the chapter! Until next time, my lovely viewers! **


	3. Chapter 3 - A Life for a Life

**Hello again everyone! I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating this story for so long. I've been so busy with school work and from recently coming back from my trip to Florida that it has taken me awhile to get myself together and get back in action with my stories, but fear not for your wait is over because here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of its characters except my own.**

**Yusei's POV:**

I couldn't stop thinking of her. I couldn't stop thinking of how she saved me, of what she told me and how…beautiful she was. All of her intrigued me, especially when she told me that she was a psychic. I had never met a psychic person before and to find out that I was saved by one was pretty amazing. Arianna.

Arianna.

I can't stop thinking about you and what you did for me.

"Hey, Yuse. You ok?" Tank asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, Tank" I replied as I continued to work on fixing and tuning up my runner.

"You looked kind of…out of it, bro. You sure you ok?" Blitz asked me.

"Yeah, you look distracted Yusei" Nervin said next.

"Is something on your mind?" Rally asked me last. I turned around and looked at my friends. Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, they all cared about me as I did for them. I couldn't ask for better friends then them. I closed my eyes and smiled. 'I'm a lucky guy to have friends like them', I thought. I opened my eyes and looked at them.

"I'm fine guys. Really, I am."

"Are you still thinking about that girl you met, Yusei?" Rally asked me as he walked up to me. I looked down at him and smiled as I ruffled his cap.

"Yeah, Rally. I can't help it. I would have died had it not been for her saving me from my near-death experience" I answered. Arianna saved my life and I was grateful for that and I owed her for that too. It had been a week since I had seen her and already I was longing to see her again and to see if she was okay. Since she lived in the slums of Satellite, many gangs lived in that area, so since then I've been worrying about her.

"But that's not the only thing on my mind, Rally" I said a couple of minutes later. All of them looked at me and gave me a knowing look.

"You're thinking about Jack, right Yusei?" Nervin asked. I nodded my head at him and then closed my eyes. Ever since Jack stole my Stardust Dragon card, I've been tuning up and testing my runner out to make sure that it has enough power to get to the New Domino City. That way I can take back what's rightfully mine. I clenched my fist to try to hold back the anger I felt towards Jack and what he did. I needed to get out of here and to go clear my head. I couldn't be angry right now. I needed to focus so I could continue fixing up my runner. I needed to take a drive.

"Guys, I'm going to go out for a little bit." I said to my friends before putting my jacket back on and started to push my runner down the ramp and onto the old railroad tracks.

"I'll be back soon" I said to them as I mounted my runner and put on my helmet. They nodded and waved at me telling me to be careful, don't get caught by Securities and to take all the time I needed. I nodded back at them and revved up my engine before dashing out of the old subway and onto the streets of Satellite.

**Arianna's POV:**

It had been a week since I met Yusei and saved him and for some reason, I wanted to see him again. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smoky aired scent of Satellite as I leaned on the railing of the fence that looked over the Old Highway. I don't know why I kept thinking about him, but every time I looked at this old highway I thought of…him.

Yusei.

For the past week I've been thinking about him and our interaction. I mostly kept thinking about how he didn't freak out when I told him that I was psychic and what he said to me.

"And you're an amazing person" he said. I smiled when I remembered that sentence and the sincerity in his words when he said them. He meant what he said, maybe it's time I stop thinking that I was a monster and a freak and took Yusei's words to heart. Maybe I'm not what everyone thinks I am. I looked out towards the slums and crumbled life of the Satellite and breathed in its scent before suddenly, my psychic senses kicked in. Trouble was near. In my mind I saw a picture of a person. The picture was blurry but something told me that I knew this person very well.

"Well… look what we have here" a voice behind me said. I quickly turned around and gasped in shock and disbelief. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Arianna?" he asked me. My breaths were becoming ragged and I felt dizzy. He was here and I couldn't escape him now. I couldn't use my psychic powers to trick him because he knew me too well.

"What? Aren't you happy to see your own brother?" he said to me with a creepy smirk. I shivered in response, but then composed myself or at least tried to. I looked at him dead in the eye with a scowl.

"You're not my brother anymore" I said quietly. He chuckled and moved closer to me, like a lion stalking his prey. I flinched inwardly.

"Oh, I beg to differ, dear sister. Our DNA proves that we are blood siblings"

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously.

"You know what I want, Arianna. So don't play dumb"

"I told you that I won't do it. I won't join you and you little minions". He chuckled at me again and then looked at me dead in the eye.

"See that's the thing, Ari", I flinched when he called me by my old nickname, "You don't get a say in this" he said darkly as he continued to slowly come closer to me.

"Please, don't. I don't want to help you Kai" I said, practically pleading him, but he wasn't listening to me at all.

"You will help me, Ari" Kai said as he got closer, "Whether you like it or not".

**Yusei's POV:**

I drove all around Satellite trying to clear my head of the anger I felt towards Jack and it actually felt good to relieve myself of it. I made a sharp 90 degree turn at one corner and then continued on down. I breathed in the smoky and gasoline filled air into my lungs and tightened my grip on the accelerator. Satellite may be my home and the place of my birth, but that doesn't mean that I like living here, not when I know that there is a better life for me, my friends and anyone else who has lived in the Satellite for years. However, I also knew that the people of New Domino City were not going to accept us Satellites easily. It would take time, but unfortunately, time wasn't really an ally of any of us. I continued riding my runner down the old, abandoned streets of Satellite and came upon a ledge where I could look out towards the smoky horizon. I stopped my runner at the ledge and looked out towards the horizon and sighed. 'I will get out of here' I thought to myself and then looked down towards the ground. It was then that I noticed two people on the ground. One looked like a male and the other was a female. The thing was that the male was standing and the female was lying on the ground. I tried to look closer and noticed that the female had short spiked lavender-colored hair. My widened and I gasped in shock as I realized who that girl was.

Arianna!

She looked unconscious and hurt. I felt my anger rise up again because I had a feeling that the man standing over her unconscious body had something to do with this. I revved up my engine which roared to life and raced down to where Arianna and the guy were. 'Please. Please let her be alright' I thought desperately. I made a sharp turn and quickly sped towards where they were. The guy looked up when he heard me coming. I gritted my teeth and drove right in front of him. He backed up a bit and that made me feel a little better that there was some distance between him and Arianna. I made a small U-turn and came up alongside Arianna. I took off my helmet and got down on my knees, taking her head onto my lap. I carefully stroked some of her hair away from her face before bending my head down and trying to listen to her heartbeat. Once I heard the thump of her heart I breathed a sigh of relief and then looked up to glare at the guy.

"Who are you?" I asked lowly.

"I should be asking you that" he replied. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did you do to her?" He glared at me.

"That's none of your business. Now step away from her" he said.

"No way, pal. You are not coming near her" I said to him while clutching Arianna closer to me.

"Is this what you do? Harm innocent girls?" I asked

"Why do you care for her so much? You like her or something?" he asked with a smirk. I knew he was just trying to bait me, but it was working pretty well.

"She's coming with me" he declared and then took a step forward.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted angrily. His smirk widened.

"Fine" he said, "Then let's fight for her" he said with a dark smile.

"I don't mind that, but what do you say that instead of using our fists, we use our brains"

"What?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Let's settle this the old-fashioned way, by having a duel" I stated. He laughed a loud, booming laugh.

"I would LOVE to crush you in a duel. Alright we'll duel, but if I win, she comes with me" he said darkly.

"And if I win she comes with me" I said. He nodded and pulled out his deck and inserted it in the duel disk that was attached to his arm. I carefully laid Arianna back down on the ground and stroked her cheek before looking up to glare at him. I pressed a button on my duel runner and my duel disk disengaged itself from, my runner and onto my arm. I turned towards the guy and he had a sinister look on his face as well as an over-confident look too. 'Smug bastard' I thought.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" he said and readied his duel disk. I readied mine as well. I looked at Arianna and whispered to her, though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"I promise I won't let you down" I whispered, before I turned back to the guy.

"**LET'S DUEL"**

**KAI: 4000 YUSEI: 4000**

"I'll go first!" the guy said as he drew his card. "I'll place one card in facedown defense position and I'll end my turn"

"My turn!" I said as I drew my card. I already had a simple strategy to put him off his guard, the question was: would it work?

"I set a card in defense mode and I'll throw a down a facedown to end my turn"

"Pathetic" the guy said as he drew a card. He smirked when he looked at his card and that didn't feel good.

"I sacrifice my facedown monster, to bring out an even stronger monster! Meet Flame Cerebrus!"

(Flame Cerebrus is a level 6, Fire-attribute, pyro-type monster with 2100 ATK points and 1800 DEF points)

"Now attack his facedown, Cerebrus!"

"I play my face down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! And with this card, I can negate your monster's attack!" I said. The guy growled in frustration.

"I end my turn" he grumbled.

"My move! I draw!" I said. "First, I'll flip up my face down monster which was the tuner monster, Road Synchron. Now I'll summon one of my favorite monsters, meet Speed Warrior!"

(Speed Warrior is a level 2, Wind-attribute, warrior-type monster with 900 ATK points and 400 DEF points)

"Next, I'll activate the spell 'Double Summon' which allows me to normal summon a second time and I think I bring out another Speed Warrior." I looked at the guy's expression and he looked worried. Good.

"And now I'll tune up all of my monsters to synchro summon, Road Warrior!" "Let's rev it up!" I said as Road Warrior appeared in front of me.

(Road warrior is a level 8, Light-attribute, warrior/synchro monster that has 3000 ATK points and 1500 DEF points)

"Now Road Warrior, attack his Flame Cerebrus! Send him to the scrap heap!" I said as Road Warrior pulverized his monster. The guy growled in anger.

**KAI: 3100 YUSEI: 4000**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn"

"I draw!" He said angrily. "First, I summon Solar Flare Dragon and then I'll activate the spell 'Blaze Accelerator'! By sending 1 Pyro-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target one monster on your side of the field and can destroy it" he said with a cruel smile. I smirked at him as a blaze of fire came towards me and Road Warrior.

"I activate my trap! Magic Jammer! And with this spell, I can send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and can negate your spell's effect." The flame from his spell card was extinguished and he glared at me.

"You're gonna regret doing that. I place a card facedown. I'm done with my turn"

"My draw!" I said. "I summon Junk Synchron! And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard and I think I'll bring back my Speed Warrior!" "Now I'll tune together my Speed Warrior and my Junk Synchron to synchro summon Junk Warrrior! Let's rev it up!" I announced as Junk Warrior appeared on the field. "Next, I'll activate my Graceful Revival trap card! This allows me to summon back a Level 2 or lower onster from my Graveyard, so rise once again Speed Warrior!"

"You just love that damn monster don't you?" he asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, I do and he's gonna make matters worse for you thanks to Junk Warrior's special ability"

"What does it do?"

"Because there is another Warriot-type monster on the field, Junk Warrior's ATK points increase by the ATK points of Speed Warrior" I stated as Junk Warrior's ATK points increased from 2300 to 3200. "This is it!" I said. "Junk Warrior, attack his Solar Flare Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I play my facedown, the spell 'Shrink'! This cuts your Junk Warrior's ATK points in half". I looked and saw Junk Warrior's ATK points reduce in half to 1600, which meant that it was still strong enough to take out his dragon. Junk Warrior effectively destroyed his dragon and now it was time to finish this.

"Road Warrior, eliminate the rest of his Life Points!" I ordered as the guy's LP dropped to 0 .

**KAI: 0**

"DAMMIT!" he yelled and then glared at me. "I don't care about our deal! I'm taking her and you're not gonna stop me!" he shouted as he ran towards me. I readied myself as he tried to swing at me. I caught his arm and elbowed him in the gut before throwing him over my shoulder and onto the hard ground. He groaned in pain and became unconscious. I looked at him briefly before turning my attention back to Arianna. I carefully lifted her into my arms and cradled her against my chest as I sat down on my runner with her in my lap.

"Hold on, Arianna. Just hold on for me" I whispered to her hoping that she heard me even though she probably couldn't. I revved up the engine and while keeping my hold on Arianna I quickly left the area and headed back towards my home, hoping and praying that she would be okay.

**YES! MY FIRST DUEL COMPLETED! XD. So another chapter done and let's hope that Arianna is ok. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Yusei and Arianna

**Konichiwa! Thank you all for the nice reviews that you all said and as a reward for your kindness, here's chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS**

**Yusei's POV:**

She was immobile. She didn't wake up since my duel with that guy which happened about 3 days ago. She was so still, like a statue and unmoving like a rock. I watched her day after day after day and still she wouldn't wake up. What did he do to her? What did he do to her that she couldn't wake up? My guess was that she was in a coma, but from what was the question? When I brought her home after my duel, all of my friends flocked me and Arianna, wondering and asking who she was, what had happened to her and the most important question that even I couldn't answer, was she gonna be alright? Rally asked the last question and honestly, I kept asking myself that same question. It worried me to no end of the possibility of her dying or being stuck in that coma forever. I had to constantly remind myself to not psych myself out too much and my friends had to remind me to eat and sleep because for these past three days, I have hardly eaten nor have I slept that well at all. My whole concentration was focused on her. Arianna. The girl who had saved me from near death before. I thought of this as returning the favor but the only difference was that Arianna had saved me with her psychic powers. Had she had no powers to begin with, I would probably be dead right now, but she did even though she could've left me to die there, she didn't. I had no psychic powers whatsoever and honestly I had no idea of what I could do for her. All I did was sometimes put a wet cloth on her forehead and just watch her, waiting and praying for her to wake up. To show me her beautiful eyes, he sweet smile, her glowing face, anything. I hadn't even worked on my runner for these past days and that literally scared my friends. If there was one thing they knew about me, they knew that next to them, my duel runner was everything to me.

"Yusei?" someone said softly from behind me. I turned my head from Arianna's still form and saw Rally standing behind me.

"What is it, Rally?" I asked with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked down at the chair that I sat on. I couldn't look Rally in the eyes because truth be told, I had no idea. I didn't even know if I was okay anymore. Even though a part me kept saying that she would live and make it through this coma of some sort, another part of me was thinking, what if she doesn't? Would I be okay if she didn't survive? I looked back at Arianna and looked at her tanned face, her slightly parted lips, her closed eyes.

"I-I don't know, Rally" I answered quietly, "I don't know." Rally saw my sad expression and wrapped his small arms around my waist, hugging me close to him.

"She'll be alright, Yusei. I know it, I just know it" he said with assurance in his voice. I hugged him back tightly and closed my eyes, taking in Rally's words because at this point, I needed all the reassurance that I could get. Rally and I pulled away moments later and I smiled, placing a hand on his head.

"Thanks, Rally" I said quietly. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go walk around outside for bit, okay?"

"Sure, Rally. Just don't go too far because it's gonna get dark soon." Rally nodded his head and then ran towards the stairs and left, leaving me all alone with an un-functional Arianna on the couch. I turned back to Arianna and leaned in close to her. It hurt me to see her like this, unmoving, unconscious, not aware of what was going on right now. I sighed and looked down. This was killing me and literally causing me so much emotional pain. I felt the pain circulate my body and every day when I thought about her coma-like state, the pain I would feel would be so hard to bear that I would actually throw up. I looked back at Arianna and just stared at her.

"Arianna" I whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"You haven't opened your eyes in three days and…I'm starting to believe that you're in…so kind of…c-coma" I said. I had trouble saying 'coma' because even saying the word was hard for me.

"I know that we just met no too long ago and we…hardly know each other, but…" I reached out a hand to grasp her hand and my other hand settled against the top of her head.

"I feel something and…I know it sounds like insane but something is connecting me…to you." I stroked her soft hair and looked at her closed eyelids.

"Please" I pleaded, "Please…please, don't…don't leave. Just stay…just…wake up" I said softly. Her still form didn't move an inch and I sighed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, a red symbol appeared on her right arm and glowed brightly. The symbol had a small bent line and a larger line above it with three line protruding out of the larger bent line. 'What-What the hell is that?' I thought and after about 5 seconds, it faded away. I looked at Arianna and saw her eyes twitch a little and then they opened up to reveal those beautiful celestial blue colored eyes that entranced me so much. She sighed and looked up at me, but was squinting at the same time.

"Y-Yusei?" she said weakly. To say that I was happy was like the understatement of the century, I was overjoyed that she had finally woken up. I breathed a breath of relief and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I-I think so. What happened?"

"I was kinda hoping that you could tell me that" I replied. Arianna looked like she was trying think back to what had happened to her but that only resulted in her getting a headache. She groaned in pain and clutched her head.

"Easy, don't push yourself. You should take it easy for right now" I advised her. She gave a small smile and tried to sit up, so I helped her but I never let go of her hand. When she was in an upright position on the couch, I got off of my chair and got down on one knee in front of her and held her hands tightly in mine.

"Whoa, Yusei. I just woke up from a coma and already you're proposing? We don't even know each other that well" she teased. I chuckled and shook my head at her. At least she was okay enough to tease me. It then occurred to me that she might be hungry and my thought was confirmed when I heard her stomach rumble. She blushed in embarrassment and I chuckled at her.

"Hungry?" I asked and she nodded her head. So I got off of the ground and went over to a small wooden cart we had and pick out some small foods that she could eat. She took some water and a small piece of bread and sipped and nibbled on her food on the couch. I sat next to her and just looked ahead as she ate.

"Thank you" she said suddenly. I looked at her.

"Thank you, for watching over me, but why?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Why what?" She looked at her hands.

"Why did help me and watch over me? We hardly know each other."

"I always repay my debts and plus…" I placed a finger under her chin and raised her face up to look at me.

"I wanted to. You could've died and I wasn't about to let that happen. You're too special" I said kindly. She gasped and blushed at my words and I grinned at her expense. Arianna then looked at me and found myself looking intently into her beautiful blue eyes. I didn't know what was happening but I used my other hand to cup the side of her cheek and stroked it softly as I leaned in. She kept her hands in her lap, still holding her piece of bread and stayed still. I leaned in closer and angled my head to the side and she began to lean towards me as well. My breathing quickened and so did hers. At this point, I literally had no control over my body and what it was doing right now, but I knew one thing was for certain; I wanted to kiss her so bad right now. We leaned in closer, the tips of our noses lightly brushing against each other, our eyelids beginning to slide closed. Our lips were inches apart from each other and were about to make contact but the voices of my friends came echoing from outside and we quickly pulled apart before they came inside, both of us blushing at what almost happed between us. My friends came towards us and were all smiling happily now that Arianna was awake.

"You're up!" Rally said happily and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Arianna looked surprised for a moment but then compiled and hugged him back which made me smile. Nervin, Blitz and Tank all introduced themselves to her as well as Rally and basically welcomed her to our home. She smiled at them and thanked them for their hospitality. The 5 of them quickly became friends and before I knew it, they were laughing with each other and bonding too. I walked outside for a moment and looked up at the night sky, thinking about Arianna and also about that mark I saw on her arm. What was that? And what did it mean? I decided not to stress too much over that because the important thing was that she was alright now and I started to focus on something else that I hadn't thought about in a while. Jack.

Jack Atlas

Him stealing my Stardust Dragon card was the worst thing he could do to me, considering that we used to be best friends but once my runner was fully ready, I was gonna take back what rightfully belonged to me.

"Watch out, Jack" I said to the night sky, "Cuz I'm coming for ya"

**Cool! This was a good chapter. By the way, for those of you who don't know, the mark I put on Arianna is from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Stardust Accelerator, the video game and during the story, you'll find out what it means. So if haven't seen the mark before, look at my profile and you will see it. Alright I need reviews to see how I did, so review, review, review, if you want something new!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Creepy Crawlies

**Hello my pretties! This next chapter will hopefully blow you away because Arianna IS DUELING FOR THEE FIRST TIME! Warning: This chapter might be a little long so brace yourselves and I'm adding 'Blizzard Warrior' and Reese the Ice Mistress' to her deck so it's a total of 42 cards, but whatever. So let's get ready to rev it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

**ONE WEEK LATER – **

**Arianna's POV:**

It had been so long since I had felt this feeling. This feeling that I thought had been removed from my emotions and my vocabulary. Relief. I have always lived in fear and on constant alert because of the dangers of where I lived and the dangers of my past, but now that I was finally away from it all, I felt for the first time that I could actually breathe. I looked around and smiled when I saw the one person who helped me get away from that stress. Yusei. He was an amazing friend, a master mechanic and loyal to all of his friends. I was always so happy to have him as my closest friend but sometimes, I got this strange weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Every time he looked at me or I would look at him when he wasn't looking, I felt my cheeks burn and that tingly feeling raise goose-bumps all over my skin. Even right now I felt its presence, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the other times. Yusei was working on tuning up his duel runner and didn't even notice my gazing at him. I felt the goose-bumps prick my skin as I looked at his muscular arms work on his runner, his concentrated face, his serious expression, his focused cerulean blue eyes. I bit my lip and held my arms, trying hard to push away this unknown feeling inside me. Yusei looked up from his laptop and caught me looking at him to which he smiled at. I blushed heavily and tried to smile back, but then turned my face away.

"Arianna" he said and I slowly turned my face around to look at him. He was still smiling at me and that made my blush burn even more.

"Do you wanna help me fix up my runner?" he asked. I smiled and nodded at him before getting up from the couch and moving over to him. I got down on one knee next to him and felt my shoulder brush against his. He looked at me and then reached out a hand to brush back some of my hair behind my ear. I tried hard not to blush but still I felt myself blush. God, what was wrong with me?! It was just a simple gesture and yet I get all girly about it. He smiled softly at me.

"You should probably take off your jacket and your gloves or you'll get some oil on them" he advised. I nodded and took off my jacket and my gloves but when I threw them on the chair across from it, I felt my bare shoulder touch his warm one and I froze. Yusei must have felt me tense because he looked at me with concern.

"You okay?" he asked. I tried to compose myself and give a comprehensive answer.

"Uh-huh" I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow at me but let it drop. Yusei then instructed me in what he needed me to do and I quickly got to work on it while he fixed something else. Yusei recently learned that I was pretty talented when it came to fixing stuff just like he was and I guess that made us bond even more because of our passion for it. When I finished my part, I saw that I had some oil on my hands and I mentally thanked Yusei for telling me to take off my jacket and gloves otherwise the grease would have been all over them instead of my hands. I then looked at Yusei and got an idea. I grinned mischievously and playfully flicked some of the oil off of my hands and it landed on the side of Yusei's face. I quickly turned back to the runner pretending that I was still fixing it when Yusei touched the side of his face and saw the oil on his hands.

"All done" I said and smiled at Yusei and then put on an innocent look in front of him.

"Yusei, you got some oil on your face" I said calmly. He smirked at me, but I still kept that calm expression on my face even though I grinning on the inside.

"Yeah, well I think you got some on your face too" he said and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Really, where?" I asked. His smirk widened and he leaned in close to me and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"Right….Here!" he said as he smeared some of the grease on his hand onto my nose. I gasped and playfully glared at him. He chuckled and moved back before I reached over and tried to smear some more on his face, but he caught my wrist and held it tightly and leaned in close to my face again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said in a low voice. I smirked at him.

"You mean….this!" I said as I smeared the oil across his cheek. I stretched my body out against his as I got him back for putting grease on me but my weight must've have been too much pressure on Yusei's knees because he fell back onto the floor and I followed the same pursuit, landing on top of him. This time our faces, our lips and our noses were mere centimeters away from each other and I pulled away a little to give us both some distance.

"Sorry" I said quietly and blushed when I saw the position we were in. Yusei chuckled at me.

"No harm, no foul" he said and I laughed with him. He gazed at me and then reached up a hand to wipe the oil off of my nose and then gave my nose a gentle squeeze and I giggled at him. Yusei turned his head away from me and looked at his runner and smiled before turning back to me.

"We did a pretty good job, minus the oil fight we had" and I giggled at that.

"How about we work on your runner now to give it a tune up too?" he offered. I considered it and nodded a 'yes' before getting off of Yusei and grabbing a rag to clean off the oil on us. I looked at my runner that was on the old train track line and gazed at it. It was a silver and blue colored runner that had some features that looked like Yusei's runner but was a little more advanced looking and that was the part that confused us both and made us think because the thing was, I didn't build this runner.

**2 DAYS AGO:**

I told Yusei that I needed to get something from my home since I wasn't going to live there anymore. So when I had all of my strength back, Yusei and I rode his runner all the way to the Slums. When we got there, I took him to the basement where he left from when I first met him. I moved back the cobwebs and all the junk that was down here and he followed me.

"What are we looking for?" Yusei asked. I searched some more and tried to remember where I had hidden it until I came across a big object covered by a large blanket. I smiled when I looked at it.

"This" I said as I peeled off the blanket and underneath it was what we had been searching for. Yusei's eyes widened and he came next to me while reaching a hand out to touch it.

"A duel runner" he said. I nodded at him and touched it as well. He then looked at me with confusion.

"If you had a duel runner all this time, then why haven't you left the Satellite of left this place?" I looked down at the ground instead of looking hi in the eyes.

"I have no way of leaving the Satellite and the Slums is a place where…hardly anyone comes which means a lot of isolation which is what I wanted."

"Why would you wa-" and then it dawned on him of the reason why I chose to be isolated from everyone.

"Your powers" he said, answering his own question and I nodded solemnly. I knew what I could do with my powers and that I could help people with them, however, there were still things about my powers that I didn't even know about and I didn't want to risk them getting hurt. Even if it would be something as simple as healing a flower or a person, others wouldn't see it as if I was helping them. They would only think of me as a monstrosity and that was the last thing I wanted, so to make sure that they could be safe I kept myself here so that no one would have to see me anymore and I wouldn't have to be hurt by their words anymore. Yusei reached out a hand and cupped my cheek while bringing my face up to look at him.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore. You've got friends now who won't judge you by who you are or what you can do. You're special, Arianna and that's nothing to be ashamed of." I smiled at his kind words and leaned into his hand, wondering how I ended up with an amazing friend like him. I pulled away from his hand and turned my attention back onto my runner.

"So how did you build it?" he asked.

"I didn't. It belonged to our father"

"Our?" he asked with confusion and I sighed.

"Me and my brother"

"I didn't know you had a brother. What his name?" he asked softly.

"Kai" I said as I wiped some dust off of the runner, "And you've already met him."

"I have?" he asked and I nodded. When I started to feel better after I woke up from my coma, Yusei told me all about the duel between him and Kai but I didn't tell him that it was my own brother that he was dueling against.

"Remember when you dueled against that guy you told me about?" I said.

"That was your brother, wasn't it?" he said and I nodded.

"But what did he want with you?" he asked

"He wanted me to join his gang. You see, Kai is the leader of the Black Widows, the gang that beat you up when you first came here."

"That's why you knew so much about them, right?"

"Yes and Kai wanted me to join them because of my psychic powers and of how much damage they could probably do to other gangs and innocent people." Yusei bent down in front of the runner and looked closely at certain parts of it.

"So…how do you know that this is your father's?" he asked me trying to change the topic probably because he noticed how uncomfortable I was getting by talking about my brother. I smiled gratefully at him and answered his question.

"Kai told me it was. Kai knew a little bit about our parents more than I did and plus it has my father's initials on it." I showed Yusei on the other side of the runner the initials that read 'A.K' on it.

"'A.K.'?" he said

"Adam Kozuya" I said and then I saw Yusei smile at me.

"Well, I say we take this runner home and fix it up a bit and we can keep the initials but they'll just mean someone else" I quirked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Instead of Adam Kozuya, the initials will stand for someone even better, Arianna Kozuya"

**PRESENT:**

After cleaning up the oil off of ourselves, Yusei and I began to fix up my runner. I sat in the chair and had my laptop in my lap, (we got the laptop from my home as well as the runner) and was looking over the blueprints of my runner which was plugged into my runner. Yusei was on one knee fixing the engine, making sure that it had enough speed or whether it needed more. I started thinking of me and Yusei as a team now, working together and helping each other accomplish our goals. Yusei and I both had a dream to leave the Satellite but for different reasons. Yusei's reason was to get back his Stardust Dragon card from Jack and to make a better world for his friends to live in. My dream was to find out what had happened to my father since I already knew that my mother had died giving birth to me and to find out where I come from because there was no way that I could be from the Satellite if my father's- I mean my runner looked like it came from the City. I had to find out where I come from and what happened to my dad. Yusei and I continued to work through almost half of the day and by the time it was noon, we weren't even tired yet. It wasn't until a little later that we finished our runners and heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we turned our heads towards the stairs to greet our friends from work, but were shocked when we saw the condition they were all in. Blitz, Nervin, and Tank all had bruises covering every inch of their faces. Rally was right behind them carrying a bunch of bandages and some antiseptic in his arms and I immediately put down my laptop and went over to them.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked with concern, gently touching Tank's bruised face. He winced in pain and I smiled apologetically at him.

"We got beat up" Blitz said and then groaned in pain.

"Who did this to you?" Yusei asked with some anger in his voice.

"A guy…named Lenny" Nervin answered. Rally and I helped the guys down onto the couch and began treating their injuries. It took about a couple of minutes to patch the three of them up and at the same time they told us about how they got beat up in the first place. We finally finished a couple of minutes later after I placed the last bandage on Blitz's jawbone.

"So let me get this straight…..this guy, Lenny, tripped you Tank and wants you to buy him new sneakers for messing up his shoes, is that correct?" I asked Tank and he nodded his head. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Tank, you don't have to do crap for that guy. He's just being a jerk" I said and he smiled at me.

"Besides, Yusei and I just finished both of our runners and they have maximum speed now". They all smiled at the news and quickly got off of the couch and went over to Yusei. Rally and I joined them after putting the bandages and antiseptic away.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Nervin asked and Yusei answered for us.

"I have a plan on how both me and Arianna can get out of here, I think" he said.

"Wait, Arianna is going with you?!" Blitz asked incredulously and I nodded my head.

"Well, that's great! So what's this plan of yours that you think might work?" Tank asked.

"It's gonna work, Tank!" Rally yelled excitedly. I giggled at him and rubbed Rally's head.

"Well, I hope you're right Rally because if everything falls into place, then Stardust Dragon will be mine again and we'll all be one step closer to leaving the Satellite."

"Yuse, are you sure that card is worth the risk?" Blitz asked, "I mean, you really think that card is gonna make a difference?"

"Of course it will! Don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action? Cuz I'll never forget it" Tank said

"Seeing the duel runner Yusei built from spare parts from the recycling center was amazing! And then when Yuse started it up and showed us what it could do, it was like a whole new world had opened up" Tank added.

"Yeah, and then when he summoned his Stardust Dragon, I couldn't believe my eyes or ears! I mean you were screaming at the top of your lungs Blitz" Nervin said and Blitz smiled at the memory.

"That's right, I lost my voice for a week after all that hollering. Too bad Jack took away our dreams" Blitz said with sadness. It was then that I saw and felt how much Yusei's Stardust Dragon card meant to them. It was like a doorway to a new and better life. I was a doorway to hope and that was really what all of them, even Yusei needed. To believe that there was a chance of being a part of something better than they were in right now.

"Well, Yusei's about to get them back cuz with this new runner and Arianna alongside him, Jack won't stand a chance" Rally said confidently. I smiled at him. It really amazed me about how much these guys looked up to Yusei and what he was capable of doing.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?!" Tank yelled happily.

"Midnight tonight" I said and the guys looked at me in a weird way.

"Why? What's at midnight?" Nervin asked and this time Yusei answered.

"The tiniest of opportunities. Check this out, guys" he said as he brought up and blueprint of the gateway to our freedom.

"See, the only way between Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipeline here" he said as he pointed to it.

"Problem is, they flood it with trash 24 hours of the day, 7 days a week. But once a month at midnight, they shut the system down to check the compressor pumps, then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened and that's when me and Arianna will get our chance to make it through" He said. I smiled at his plan and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled and without looking at me, placed his hand on top of mine, squeezing my hand lightly.

"A sewer? That sounds….a bit unhygienic. The odors and fumes alone-" Nervin said but was cut off by an unknown voice.

"Remind us of you" the voice said and all of our heads turned towards it.

"Yeah, you stink like the garbage you recycle" another voice said while the other laughed a weird laugh. I looked towards the voice and saw a guy with blue hair spiked up at the sides with two guys behind him was the source.

"How's the healing going?" the leader asked and Yusei and I glared at him.

"Hey you with the hair!" one guy said behind the leader, "You think you a tough guy? Cuz I'll show you what tough is" he growled. I glared harshly at him and he quickly shut up and hid behind the leader. 'Coward' I thought.

"Those are pretty sweet runners you got there. How much do you want for them?" he asked. Blitz and Tank walked in front of Yusei's and my runner, glaring at the guy, whom I guessed was Lenny.

"The runners are not for sale, so beat it" Blitz said.

"Well if they're not for sale then how about you give them to us instead of the shoes we're here to collect" Lenny said.

"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me" his friend said and the little guy chuckled.

"Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding two illegal duel runners down here?" he asked with a smirk. At this point, I had heard enough of this guy's tough guy talk and I knew just what to do to shut him up.

"Why don't we duel for it?" I said looking directly at Lenny.

"Duel me? You might as well just hand them over to me now, especially if you duel like your buddies here fight" he said.

"Yeah, besides she's a girl. She probably can't duel at all" his friend said laughing to himself. I glared at him.

"That's a lot of big talk from a guy who looks like he has the brain capacity of a walnut" I said with a smirk. I saw Yusei smirk at my words and that made me gain even more confidence. The guy growled at me.

"What did you say, girlie?!" he growled as he tried to move towards me, but Lenny put his arm out in front of him.

"Well how do these stakes sound? I win and those runners are mine, you win and we leave you alone" He proposed. I didn't like the deal because Yusei's duel runner was at stake here as well and if I should lose this duel, his and my own runner would be taken and to me, Yusei's runner was a little more important than mine.

"I'll do you one even better, you win you get only my runner and my deck" I stated and everyone, including Yusei looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Deal!" Lenny said as he attached his duel disk to his arm.

"Don't duel him, Arianna" Blitz said.

"Yeah, he's just a bully" Nervin added. I went to my runner and pressed a button on it which opened a small compartment that held my duel disk. It was a lavender and silver colored duel disk with a celestial blue colored gem in the middle. I attached it to my arm and placed my deck into the slot.

"And bullies never learn unless you stand up to them" I said to my friends.

"But what if you lose to him, Ari?" Blitz asked. I smiled at the nickname I told them to call me by if they wanted and went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I said softly before looking at Lenny with determination in my eyes.

"I think I'll change the color and then when this duel is over, I'll take you on a date" Lenny said while looking me up in a way that made me wanna throw up.

"I'd rather be beaten to death with a fish than go out with you" I replied.

"Ooh, feisty! I like you already. Now I really can't wait for our date" he said. I heard a growl come from behind me but I couldn't tell who did that.

"Don't do it, Ari!" Tank pleaded, "Please, those runners are the keys to our-" I cut off Tank.

"Our future. That's why I have to do this" I said firmly

"Well, your future is coming with me, so you better start making plans for tomorrow" he said, laughing as he walked to the farther end of the old subway. I followed him, but a voice stopped me.

"Arianna" Yusei said and I looked at him.

"Be careful and…make sure that you win, okay?" I winked at him and smiled before turning my attention back onto Lenny.

Lenny and my duel disks began to light up with duel energy and we knew then that it was time to roll.

"**LET'S DUEL!"**

**ARIANNA: 4000 LENNY: 4000**

"I can't wait to get my hands on that runner! Here goes!" Lenny said as he drew his sixth card.

"I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" 'That's one big bug' I thought as I looked at the size of that monster.

(Chainsaw Insect: level 4, Earth attribute, 2400 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"Next I play the spell, Retribution of the Antlion! I always knew that there were bugs down here in these tunnels, but you gotta trust me when I say that you haven't seen anything yet"

(Retribution of the Antlion is a spell card that deals 800 points of damage to the controller when his monster is destroyed)

"Uh-oh, Yuse you okay?" I heard Tank ask. I turned around and saw Yusei almost as pale as a ghost.

"Yusei" I said to him and he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

"Don't worry about him, Ari. Yusei's been afraid of bugs since like forever but just worry about your duel okay? Blitz said and I nodded at him before turning back to my duel.

"Heh, scared of creepy crawlies? Well then I guess it's a good idea that your friend chose to duel me instead. You aren't afraid of bugs, are ya honey?" he asked sweetly.

"Nope" I said as I drew my sixth card, "But I suggest you don't call me 'honey' again unless you like your face" I said threateningly and I heard Yusei snicker behind me.

"I summon Reese the Ice Mistress in defense mode!" I said

(Reese the Ice Mistress: level 2, Water attribute, 800 ATK/ 800 DEF, Tuner)

"And now I'll end my turn" I declared.

"Hah! What a pathetic monster! Here honey, let me show you what a real monster looks like!" Lenny said as he drew his card.

"I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" 'Great, more bugs' I thought sourly.

"And if you don't like this guy, you definitely won't like this! Cuz by sending a card to my graveyard, I can play Insect Costume! And with this, I can add a scarier insect to my hand!"

"Yeah! You go, boss!" His guys said and I rolled my eyes at them and then watched in disgust as I saw a purple light come out of Pinch Hopper's back.

"This next part is gonna make you smile because now I have to destroy my Pinch Hopper." He said and then a yellow light started to emanate from his spell card.

"But if he destroys a monster, won't his life points take a hit?" Tank asked and just as he said that the yellow light hit Lenny and blasted away some of his life points.

**LENNY: 3200**

"What just happened?! D-Did I….just attack myself?" He asked himself out loud and all of us sweat-dropped. 'Okay, he's a cocky as he is stupid' I thought.

"I guess you forgot that your spell card inflicts on the controller of a monster card that is destroyed" I said and he glared at me.

"I didn't forget! It was all…part of my plan, cuz ya see by getting rid of my Pinch Hopper, I can activate its special ability! So now I can call out an even creepier monster to take its place like my power, Metal Armored Bug!" he stated as a large bug appeared on the field. For a moment I felt bad for Yusei because he was watching this duel and seeing the size of that bug, I thought he was gonna faint.

"You're runner is gonna get me outta this dump and back to where I truly belong" Lenny said

(Metal Armored Bug: level 8, Earth attribute, 2800 ATK/ 1500 DEF)

"Man, that bug is HUGE!" Tank exclaimed.

"Heh, and that's not the end of it because by removing from play two insects from my graveyard, I can summon this guy out! I special summon Doom Dozer!"

(Doom Dozer: level 8, Earth attribute, 2800 ATK/ 2600 DEF)

"This is it cuz after these attacks, I'm gonna get your runner! Chainsaw Inscet, attack her Reese the Ice Mistress!" He ordered, but when his monster slammed against mine, Reese was still there.

"What the?! Hey, my monster should've destroyed yours! What's going on?" Lenny yelled. I smirked at him.

"It's Reese's special ability which is that she can't be destroyed by level 4 or above monsters, so you might as well call off your attacks, cuz they aren't gonna do you any good. Oh and by the way, your spell won't have any effect on me since Reese wasn't destroyed by battle". He growled at me and the guys cheered from behind me.

"I end my turn" he growled out.

"MY turn, I draw!" I said and then closed my eyes to think. 'He's got three powerful monsters on the field and if I don't find a way to get rid of them, those bugs are gonna squash me instead'. I opened my eyes and then knew what I had to do.

"I summon Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" I declared as a girl with silver hair wielding a wand appeared on the field.

(Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier: level 4, Water attribute, 1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

"Hah! Another pathetic monster? Are you blind or something? Your monster's attack point are WAY lower than my monsters', just give up and save yourself the humiliation" Lenny said with a smirk, but I was smirking too.

"You're right. Alone they can't compare to your monsters, but together they can!" I said and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked.

"I'm talking about this! I tune together my Reese the Ice Mistress with Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier! Now these two girls will show you what a girl can do! I Synchro Summon: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" I said as a beautiful white serpent like dragon appeared on the field.

(Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier: level 6, Water attribute, 2300 ATK/ 1400 DEF)

"Awesome!" Rally said

"That's some dragon!" Blitz added.

"So let me get this straight… you tuned together two weak monsters to synchro summon and even weaker monster? Sweetheart, you need a math lesson" he said smugly.

"And you need a lesson in dueling because the way you duel stinks like a dead fish" I countered and him and his buddies growled at me.

"I activate Brionac's special ability! Now I can send as many cards as I like to the Graveyard and can target the same number of cards on the field and send them back to the owner's hand!"

"What?!" he said astonished.

"That's right, so I'll send three cards from my hand to the Graveyard and send all three of your bugs back to your hand!" In a matter of seconds, Lenny's Doom Dozer, Chainsaw Insect and his Metal Armored Bug disappeared from the field.

"Next I activate the spell Miracle Reborn! And this allows me to special summon back a monster from my Graveyard, so I'm bringing out, Blizzard Warrior!"

(Blizzard Warrior: level 3, Water attribute, 1400 ATK/ 400 DEF)

"This duel is over, Lenny! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, attack him directly!" I ordered.

**LENNY: 900**

"And now, Blizzerd Warrior is gonna finish it off! Blizzard Warrior, take out the rest of his life points!"

"AHHH!" Lenny yelled as his life points hit 0

**LENNY: 0**

"BOSS! Are you okay?" his henchmen yelled as they ran over to him.

"Are you okay, Lenny?" I asked, but he just chuckled.

"Arianna, you're a good, no…..you're an amazing duelist. I haven't had that much excitement in a while and despite my loss, I enjoyed that duel" he said as he walked over to me. I looked at him and he reached out a hand with a smile and I shook it smiling back.

"A deal is a deal. I hope we can duel again one day, but next time…I'll be sure to win!" I smiled at him.

"You're on" I said as he let go of my hand and left the subway with his guys. My friends cheered happily and all hugged me to death and congratulated me on my win, except for Blitz who picked me up and spun me around in circles. Yusei came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew you could do it. I never lost faith in you" he whispered into my ear. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks" I mumbled against his chest before we pulled away.

"So, you duel with an 'Ice Barrier' deck, huh?" Blitz asked and I nodded my head.

"Well that was some dueling and that dragon was amazing!" Tank said excitedly. I smiled at my friends.

"Thanks guys. But we can't celebrate that long" I stated and the guys looked at me with confusion.

"Arianna's right because in 12 hours, both of us are gonna go through that Pipeline"

'And get to New Domino City' I thought as we waited for midnight to come.

**Awesome job, Arianna! That duel rocked! If I do say so myself, so now you guys gotta review and tell me what you think, so because if you don't I'll go crazy and end up in a shrink!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Pipe Dreams

**Ni-Hao, everyone! Since the last chapter got some good reviews and because I was really excited to write this, I'm putting up the next chapter. By the way, I'm also, from here on till the end of the story, gonna tell the story from the narrator's point of view, because it's easier for me. So let's continue on with chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

"Yuse, Ari, you've both only got one shot at this. The maintenance hatch opens at midnight and only stays open for 3 minutes after that".

"They know, Nervin" Rally said.

"Then they flood that Pipeline with garbage"

"They know!" Rally said again.

"And as soon as you guys jump over the sewage plant's fence, the security will be-"

"THEY KNOW! Try being positive for once, Nervin" Rally said exasperated.

"I thought I was" Nervin replied. Yusei was seated on his runner and so was Arianna, looking up at the night sky. The time was 11:15 PM and already they were ready to leave this place. Yusei turned his head towards Arianna who was also looking up at the sky and wondered what she was thinking about.

"You ok?" he asked her and she turned her attention to him.

"Yeah" she said.

"You nervous?" She nodded her head and he reached over to grasp her hand in his.

"Everything will be okay. We'll make it through the Pipeline" he assured her.

"It's not the Pipeline that I'm worried about" she said and he looked at her in the eye.

"It's the City. I'm worried that I won't find the answers that I'm looking for" she said sadly. Yusei squeezed her hand lightly and saw her smile a little.

"You will. You'll find what you were looking for and if you don't, then…I guess you'll have to find a new quest" he said and she chuckled lightly.

"Hey, Yusei!" Blitz said and he turned to him.

"Can you really do this? And Arianna, I never seen you ride before, but I hope you can keep up with Yuse" he said and Arianna smirked at him.

"I know I can" she said confidently and that was something that Yusei really admired about her. When they first met, she appeared to like a scared girl who was afraid of herself, but when she came to live with Yusei and his friends, she changed into, what he believed to be, her true self. She was confident, witty, funny, strong, brave, loving, sweet and loyal and he was glad that she showed them who she really was.

"Yeah, a test run is one thing, but…the real thing is….something. If they catch you both, then-"

"Don't listen to Blitz and Nervin, guys. Just..uh…I don't know, hit the gas and don't look back!" Tank advised.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Rally said as he leaped down onto the railroad tracks. He first went to Arianna.

"These are for you, Arianna" he said as he revealed three cards to her.

"What are they?" she asked.

"I found these cards a couple of days ago and since you use a Water-Deck I thought that you could use them". Yusei looked at the cards he gave and they were 'Cure Mermaid', 'Steel Shell' and Blizzard Princess'. He smiled at Rally that he would go through all that trouble to find her some really good cards. It showed that he truly cared for her. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Rally. I promise I'll use them and put them to good use" she said with sincerity as she inserted them into her deck. Rally smiled at her before he looked at Yusei and came towards him.

"Here, Yusei. For good luck" he said to him and gave Yusei the card.

"What is it, Rally?"

"Turbo Booster!" he said proudly.

"Wasn't this your father's card?" he asked and Rally nodded his head.

"I want you to take it, like my dad always says: 'You never know when you might need a boost'. I just hope it can help you get your Stardust Dragon back from Jack" he said as Yusei inserted the card into his deck. He looked at Arianna and she nodded at him and started up her engine and he did the same and then placed his helmet on as did Arianna.

"You gonna be on the monitor?" Yusei asked Rally and he nodded.

"We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal. Now both of you" Rally said as he looked at me and Arianna.

"Go rev it up!" he said excitedly.

"And don't stop for nothin'" Blitz said before him and Arianna revved up their runners and blasted out of the old subway together.

"You go, guys!" they heard Rally say and rode on out. 'It's time to settle the score, Jack' Yusei thought and looked at Arianna and saw how focused she looked and then he looked ahead before the both of them made a sharp 90 degree turn and darted out onto the streets of Satellite. Yusei made a U-turn and sped in the other direction and Arianna did the same, catching up to him. Since she didn't know where the Pipeline was located at, Yusei had to lead the way. She rode up alongside him and for moment, it looked like she was glowing in the night sky but maybe that was his imagination.

"You think you can keep up with me?" he teased. She looked at him and smirked.

"I know I can!" she said and he smirked before revving up faster and she followed the same pursuit.

**INSIDE SECURITY HEADQUARTERS-**

"We have moment! Yusei's gone topside!" a Security officer said. Officer Trudge immediately became alert.

"We've picked up the homing signal on the stolen chip!" he said

"So…where is he?!" Officer Trudge asked.

"He's in the east sector. Switching to Satellite imaging now!" the officer said as the big screen turned into a close up image of Yusei and Arianna.

"Who's that?" Trudge asked

"I-I don't know, sir. We've never seen her before" he said. 'No matter, Yusei. I don't care if you brought your secret girlfriend along, the two of you are going where street rats like you guys belong, the Facility!' he thought determinedly.

"Lock onto that chip! Then open up a com-link and update me! Do not lose him!" he ordered before he revved up his Security runner and rode towards Yusei and Arianna.

It was 11:56 on the clock on Yusei's duel runner, which meant that they had 4 minutes until the maintenance hatch opened. Yusei looked ahead and saw that they were approaching the sewage plant.

"Arianna! We're getting close!" He practically yelled to her because of how loud their engines were. She nodded at him and looked straight ahead as did he and sped up towards the gates.

"WARNING! WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING AN UNAUTHORIZED ZONE! TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY!" the Security monitors said as it saw Arianna and Yusei approaching it. They were coming up close to the gates but then Yusei felt something knock me to the side.

"Pull over, Yusei!" someone said and when he looked he saw that it was Trudge!

"Yusei! Are you okay?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay". 'But how did he find me?' he thought.

"Who is this guy?" she asked

"A guy who really doesn't like me!" he replied. They kept riding to the sewage plant, but Trudge on their tails.

"Where do you and your little girlfriend think you're going? Don't you know that it's two hours past curfew? Or can you still not tell time?" Trudge said with a smirk.

"Pull over!" he ordered but Arianna and Yusei definitely weren't going to listen to him, so they sped faster towards the gates of the sewage plants.

"Kids these days, never do as they're told. Wait a minute? Are they going for the sewage plant?!" Trudge asked himself out loud as he watched Yusei and Arianna ride towards it. Together, Yusei and Arianna used as much power as they could and made a huge jump over the gates of the sewage plant. Trudge growled at them and ordered someone at headquarters to open the gate for him so he could pass. The gates ten opened and Trudge rode through them trailing behind the two.

"They won't get far! There's nowhere you and your girlfriend can go, Yusei!" he yelled but Yusei ignored him as he made a another turn and Arianna followed him.

'This should be fun' Trudge thought. "You may have beaten me in our last duel, but I've got something special planned for you and your girlfriend and this time I'm taking you down" he said to Yusei.

"You must've really pulverized him in your duel with him to make him so persistent enough to duel you" Arianna said and Yusei smirked at it.

"Yea, but it's also because he's a sore loser" he said mockingly and she giggled at him. Trudge growled at them.

"Oh yea, well what do you think of this? See with that chip you installed Yusei, I can now force you into a turbo duel!" Trudge said. He pushed a button on his Security runner and immediately Yusei's duel runner was overridden and switched into turbo dueling mode.

"B-But how?" Yusei asked himself. Arianna was just as surprised as he was when he saw that he was being forced into a turbo duel.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "How did he do that?!"

"I'm not sure" he answered, but Trudge was smirking.

"I let you off the hook last time, Yusei. But this time, me and my new pursuit deck are gonna haul you and your girlfriend to the Facility for good!" he declared.

"See Yusei, the only way you get out of this is to beat me, unless you and the little lady want to turn yourselves over right now?" Yusei glared at him.

"Not a chance!" he said.

"Suit yourself".

"Yusei, I'll duel with you" she offered but he shook his head at him.

"No, Ari. He's got a beef with me, not you and besides I beat him once, I can do it again" Yusei said with confidence. She smiled at him.

"Win this duel, Yusei"

"You got it" he said.

**LET'S DUEL!**

**TRUDGE: 4000 YUSEI: 4000**

**SPC: 0 SPC: 0**

"Now I'll show you what my special pursuit deck is made of!" Trudge said as he drew his card.

"First, I'll summon out Gate Blocker in defense mode!"

(Gate Blocker: level 4, Earth attribute, 100 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

"Oh and did I forget to mention that when Gate Blocker is on the field, you can't gain any speed counters?" Trudge explained and Yusei and Arianna gasped.

"Now with the perimeter secured, I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Yusei looked worried about this Gate Blocker's effect.

**TRUDGE – SPC: 1 YUSEI – SPC: 0**

"Something wrong? Or is it my Gate Blocker's ability that's keeping your speed counters at neutral? Seems like an appropriate effect wouldn't you say?" Trudge asked

"Why's that?" Yusei asked with a scowl.

"Because just like in life,…you're going nowhere. Unless you count going to the Facility as going somewhere, only this time it isn't going to be like some vacation like your visit to the re-education center. See this time, you're going to be locked away for a very long time"

"Assuming you can catch me" Yusei said and Arianna smiled at his spirit. Arianna looked t the time on her runner and saw that it was midnight. Then a another clock came up that started at 3 minutes began which meant that Yusei had better finish this duel or else they wouldn't make it through in time.

"It's my move" he said as he drew his card. "And I summon Speed Warrior!"

"I remember that monster from our last duel and I also remember that its attack points double on the turn it's summoned, but unfortunately it's too weak. I guess you still haven't learned to add huh, Yusei?" Trudge said.

'Okay, Rally. Let'see what this card of yours can do' Yusei thought.

"I special summon Turbo Booster in attack mode!"

(Turbo Booster: level 1, Earth attribute, 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"Power up!" Yusei ordered and then Speed Warrior hopped on top of Turbo Booster and then was blasted towards Trudge's Gate Blocker. Arianna was confused, why would Yusei have Speed Warrior attack a monster that had a stronger defense than Speed Warrior's attack points?

"So, that don't scare me?"

"It should, because now Speed Warrior can attack by using Turbo's special ability!"

"Even with that booster of yours, Gate Blocker's defense is still too strong! And just like our last duel, you're gonna get hurt in this, not me" Trudge said as Yusei's life points took a hit from Speed Warrior's attack

**YUSEI: 3800**

Yusei and Arianna turned left and Trudge followed them.

"Yusei, look!" Arianna said. Yusei looked ahead and saw that the Pipeline wasn't too far away from them now.

"There it is, the main Pipeline! Arianna, we may still have enough time!" he said, just before the two of them leaped through the small sewer hole and landed onto the Pipeline.

"Alright, we're in!" Yusei said with relief, but Trudge was still on them.

"Hanson, they've gone into the waste disposal system! Switch to the security cameras down there! Don't lose him!" Arianna looked behind her and saw Trudge still following them and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a squirrel to arrest?" she asked with sarcasm and Yusei smirked at her comment, but Trudge growled.

"Huh, you definitely got spirit, I'll give you that. But this isn't your fight so just stay out of it, got it?" he said

"Whatever, Officer Sludge" she retorted and that made Yusei chuckle and Trudge growled again, but didn't respond to her comment and focused on the duel.

"Ready for another surprise? I activate my Broken Blocker trap so that I can play two Gate Blockers!" Another Gate Blocker appeared in front of Yusei and this worried Arianna.

"So what made you break curfew tonight, Yusei? Are you and your lady friend here trying to escape the Satellite?" Trudge asked.

"And what if we are?" Yusei replied

"Don't you know that your kind don't exactly fit in in New Domino City?"

"We're not going there to fit in"

"So what's your plan? We both know that you got some enemies in very high places. You trying to get to New Domino City to settle some score?" Yusei smirked at him.

"Something like that" he said. Arianna remembered at what Yusei had told her of how Yusei's ex-best friend Jack stole his Stardust Dragon and it made her angry and sad that someone so close to him would do something like that.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn" Yusei said. Arianna looked at the clock on her runner again and saw that only two minutes remained until the hatch closed.

'If I don't find a way around those blockers, I'll never make it to the hatch in time' Yusei thought.

"Yusei, you and your little girlfriend will never escape and to make sure of it, I'm calling in some back-up! I draw!" he said

**TRUDGE – SPC: 2 YUSEI – SPC: 0**

"I'm calling in Gonogo to the field in attack mode!"

( Gonogo: level 3 , Earth attribute, 1350 ATK/ 1600 DEF)

"Gonogo, move in and take out Speed Warrior!" Trudge ordered. Arianna looked in fear as a huge bowling ball-like creature with eyes and a cone shaped nose crushed Speed Warrior and Yusei growled in frustration.

**YUSEI: 3350**

"Your loss is my gain" Trudge said smugly and Arianna glared him.

"I would love to wipe that smug look off of that bastard's face" she muttered, but Yusei had heard her and smirked.

"I know you would, but don't worry he won't be smiling for long" Yusei said to her and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"It's my move!" Yusei said as he drew his card.

**TRUDGE: 4000 YUSEI: 3350**

**SPC: 3 SPC: 0**

Yusei smiled a small smile when he saw the card he drew. Trudge didn't see that smile but Arianna did.

"It's go time. I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron!" he said.

"Then I activate the Graceful Revival trap card!"

"What are you planning?" Trudge asked, but Arianna had already guessed what Yusei was gonna do. He was gonna synchro summon!

"Let me show ya! See Graceful Revival lets me summon a level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard, so I'm bringing back Speed Warrior!"

"And now I'm gonna tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior!"

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei said and Arianna smiled at his success.

"Junk Warrior, attack his Gonogo! Go Scrap Fist!" he said as Junk Warrior destroyed Gonogo.

**TRUDGE: 3050**

"Huh, you pulled the same move the last time we dueled. You're getting a little predictable, Yusei" Trudge said

"But now, I'm gonna speed things up!" he said as he drew his card.

**TRDUGE: 3050 YUSEI: 3350**

**SPC: 4 SPC: 0**

"You're not the only one who's know how to make their monsters look good! I summon Jutte Fighter!"

(Jutte Fighter: level 2, Earth attribute, 700 ATK/ 900 DEF)

"That's a tuner monster!" Both Yusei and Arianna said in unison.

"You're correct you two and there's still more surprises to come" he said smirking at them.

"Cuz now I'm tuning together my Jutte Fighter with one of my Gate Blockers to synchro summon, Goyo Guardian!"

(Goyo Guardian: level 6, Earth attribute, 2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

"Not good" Arianna said and she was right because Trudge's monster was gonna make matters worse for Yusei.

"It looks like this time you underestimated my deck, doesn't it Yusei?"

"Now Goyo Guardian, attack his Junk Warrior!" he ordered and Trudge laughed when instead of destroying Junk Warrior, it tied it up. Yusei gasped.

"You see, Goyo Guardian is a special monster cuz when it attacks it doesn't destroy the monster, it just uses him to do it's bidding". 'Junk Warrior may not have been destroyed, but Yusei's life points are still taking a hit' she thought and she was right when she saw Yusei's life points drop down more.

**YUSEI: 2850**

"Kinda like the relationship you have with Jack Atlas, huh Trudge?" Yusei said with sarcasm and Arianna giggled at his wits which made Yusei smile.

"You Satellites, you never know when to stop talking back" Trudge said as Junk Warrior was switched into DEF mode because of Goyo Guardian's special ability.

(Junk Warrior: 1300)

Yusei growled at Trudge and Arianna looked at how much time they had left which was 1 minute and 40 seconds. She bit her lip and hoped that Yusei would win this duel soon.

"Nice! With my speed counters at 4 I'm now able to crank this hot pursuit up to the next level by activating a speed spell from my hand! Go Sonic Buster!"

(Sonic Buster is spell card that deals damage to your opponent equal to half the attack points of one monster on your field)

A purple light came from the speed spell and was blasted on Goyo Guardian.

"When you said you were full of surprises, you weren't kidding" Yusei said.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint and guess what Yusei. I won't be disappointing my superiors either because this time I'm not gonna just let you walk away when the last card is played!" Trudge said as the purple light from Goyo Guardian flew towards Yusei and wiped out some more of his life points. Yusei groaned in pain as his life points dropped down.

"And with that attack, it's only a matter of time until your life points are running on empty" Trudge stated.

**YUSEI: 1450**

"Now to make sure that you don't pull some fancy maneuver, I'm using a second Sonic Buster to slow your game down!" he said as another Sonic Buster sent Yusei's lifepoints down once again.

**YUSEI: 50**

"Yusei!" Arianna yelled as Yusei fell behind and was now alongside Trudge while Arianna was up front.

"You won't beat me this time, Yusei. And you'll never escape from the Satellite because I'm taking you in. I can't wait to see you get locked up" Trudge said with a wicked smile.

"Well you're gonna have to keep on waiting Officer Trudge cuz I'm about to put the pedal to the medal!"

"But I've got all the power?" Trudge said.

"You sure about that?" Yusei said as he drew his card but before he made his move he looked ahead at Arianna.

"Arianna, I want you to go on ahead"

"What?! No I won't leave you here with this guy Yusei and we're in this together!" she stated and he smiled at her.

"I know Ari, but this is my fight and I want you to get out if I can't" he said.

"But, Yusei?" She said hesitantly but he still smiled softly at her.

"It's okay. I'll be alright. You go on ahead, I'll be right behind you. I promise" he said.

" Hurry Yusei" she said before she revved up ahead.

"Aww, how sweet of you to worry about your little girlfriend, but guess what she'll be going to the Facility too once this duel is over" Yusei gritted his teeth.

"She's not going anywhere and neither am I because I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron!"

(Nitro Synchron: level 2, Fire attribute, 300 ATK/ 100 DEF, Tuner)

"Another tuner monster? You never were one to give up without a fight, too bad I got all your speed counters all locked up!" Trudge stated.

"That's what you think!" Yusei said

"I activate a speed spell, Dash Pilfur!" he said and Trudge looked astonished.

(Dash Pilfur is a spell card that allows you to take control of one of your opponent's monster that's face up and in defense mode)

"No way! With my blockers on the field you don't have enough power to play a spell!"

"You should double check your screen" Yusei said and when Trudge looked at his screen he was shocked by what he saw.

**TRUDGE – SPC: 5 YUSEI – SPC: 5**

"What the?! But…that's impossible! You shouldn't have any speed counters! How can this be?!" he exclaimed. And then he remembered back that when he played his Sonic Buster, Yusei activated his trap card Slipstream.

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises. Now I know you're not one for detail, but this little over tide is gonna cost you big time! See while you were so busy trying to hold my game down, I played Slipstream, which gave me the name number of counters you had when you played your second Sonic Buster! So by trying to slow me down, you only made me faster!" Yusei explained. Trudge was totally surprised at Yusei's strategy.

"That's just like you! Waiting for hand-outs, latching onto someone else!" Trudge growled but Yusei ignored him.

"Dash Pilfur! Get in there and save Junk Warrior!" He said and then Junk Warrior was brought back onto to Yusei's side of the field.

"Trudge, after all these years you still don't know anything about me! All you see are rules and them being broken, but you've never stopped and asked yourself why, have you? I guess it pays well to be ignorant, doesn't it?" Yusei said and Trudge was surprised at his words. Meanwhile, Arianna was riding ahead and was getting close to the hatch. 'Come on, Yusei! Please, hurry!' she thought frantically as she saw that there was only 35 seconds left.

"That hatch! You and that girl are planning on using it to escape from the Satellite aren't you?" Trudge asked incredulously. Yusei smirked.

"Took you long enough to figure that out! Guess nothing gets by you, does it Trudge? That is nothing but me and Arianna's duel runners!" Yusei said with a smirk

"Well, I'm just one move away from proving you wrong and locking you up for good!" Trudge growled as he quickly revved up his engine and tried to catch up to Yusei.

"Not gonna happen cuz I'm about to rev things up one more time!" Yusei said as he revved up his engine and was now at almost full speed.

"Another synchro summon?" Trudge said.

"That's right! Now Nitro Synchron, give Junk Warrior a tune up!" he said as Nitro Synchron merged with Junk Warrior.

"I synchro summon, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei said.

"Trudge I got one last surprise for you! If my Nitro Warrior attacks on the same turn that a speed spell was used, it gains 1000 attack points!"

"It what?!" Trudge said surprised by the special ability.

"And with that your Goyo Guardian is a goner! Nitro Warrior, attack with Dynamite Crunch!" Yusei ordered as Nitro Warrior pummeled Goyo Guardian.

"This ain't over yet, Yusei!"

"Oh yes it is! See my Nitro Warrior comes custom made with a special ability! When it destroys one of your monsters and you've got a monster on the field in defense mode, like your Gate Blocker, it forces it into attack mode!"

"But then I can't protect myself!" Trudge exclaimed.

"And even though my Nitro Warrior loses 1000 attack points, it's still strong enough to destroy Gate Blocker and win this duel!" Yusei stated and Trudge just growled in frustration that Yusei had outsmarted him, again.

"AHHHHH!" Trudge screamed as Nitro Warrior destroyed his Gate Blocker and his life points hit 0.

**TRUDGE: 0**

Arianna was through the hatch, but when she looked back, she didn't see Yusei and that scared her.

'Yusei….you promised' she thought as she rode her runner out. Yusei however wasn't as fortunate as Arianna because the hatch was beginning to close. 'I've gotta make it! I promised Arianna and if I don't I'll never get Stardust Dragon and Jack won't pay for what he did!' he thought before he revved up his runner at max speed. Suddenly, a flow of garbage came out of the front doors of the Pipeline and was heading towards Yusei. He gasped but effectively dodged the flow of trash. 'Come on! Stay on target!' he thought as he swiveled and swerved through the trash and at the last second, made it through the hatch, but Trudge, however, was washed away with the trash. Yusei shot out of the Pipeline tunnel like a bullet and landed onto the grounds of New Domino City. 'Where's Arianna?' he thought frantically until he saw a silver and blue runner far ahead and he smiled before he pushed his engine faster and was alongside her.

"So…did ya miss me?" he teased her and Arianna had a look of pure relief and surprise that her friend had made it through after all and she giggled at his teasing.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it" she said softly and he smiled at her.

"I always keep my promises" he replied. She smiled at him before the two of them rode on ahead, however, a voice came from above them and made Yusei stop.

"Yusei" the voice said and Yusei screeched to a stop and Arianna did the same. He pulled off his helmet and openly glared up at the voice he knew all too well.

"Hello, Jack" he said with a twinge of anger in his voice. Arianna took off her helmet and looked up at the person whom Yusei was glaring at. 'So, that's Jack?' she thought. Jack laughed a sinister-like laugh and it made Arianna scowl at him.

"Long time, no see, pal. How've you been?" Jack asked with a smirk but Yusei didn't answer

"What's the matter, Yusei? Aren't you happy to see your old friend, Jack?" Jack asked and then laughed that sinister laugh once again.

**Okay, no offence Jack but that laugh is a little creepy! But anyways, damn this was a long chapter but it was good and get ready cus Yusei's duel with Jack is up next and something will happen to Arianna, Yusei and Jack that will change their futures! So review, review, review, if you guys want something new!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Blast from the Past: Pt 1

**Alright, my awesome viewers, it's chappie time! So here comes the first part of Yusei and Jack's duel. Let's rev it up! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

Yusei was still glaring at Jack, feeling his anger towards his traitorous friend rise by the second. Arianna could literally feel the anger rolling off of Yusei because of her psychic powers and she prayed silently that Yusei wouldn't do anything rash. She also took the time to look at Jack's appearance. He was a pretty tall guy, she observed, with blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes with a Austrailian accent.

"So Yusei, you made good time didn't you? I hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much. Please don't take it personally; he's just doing what I pay him to do". Jack said but Yusei said nothing.

"I see you brought a little friend with you" Jack said and smirked at Arianna while looking her up and down. It brought chills all over her and made her feel the exact same way Lenny had made her feel when she dueled him.

"Well Yusei, aren't you gonna introduce me to your little girlfriend?" he asked, but Yusei didn't say anything to him. If anything, he actually glared at Jack more.

"That's a sweet runner you got there, sweetheart. You built it yourself?" Jack asked and Arianna scowled at him.

"My name's not 'sweetheart', it's Arianna and I just fixed it up cuz it belonged to my father" she stated.

"Aww that sounds sweet, just like you I bet, sweetheart" Jack said mockingly.

"You've got a nice face, Jack. I'd hate to see it mauled by my fist" she said threateningly and Jack chuckled at her and Yusei smiled at her spirit.

"Well, you're a feisty one!" he said as he winked at her and she rolled eyes.

"Now then, what brings you and your lady friend here?"

"I want my Stardust Dragon back" Yusei said and Arianna could hear his anger seething through.

"And I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well?"

"I don't need it" Yusei said through clenched teeth.

"So it's just the card? I would've thought you moved on by now, since you seems you've gotten over losing your runner already. By the way, how's the new one treating ya?" Jack said with a sinister smile.

"I got no complaints. And how's the one you stole from me? Still running well I hope?" Yusei asked with sarcasm.

"You never could let anything go, could you Yusei?" Jack said with that smug smirk still on his face.

"I never was one to forgive and forget. Now where's my card?" Yusei said, but Arianna could definitely see that his patience was running out.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to catch up on old times?" Jack asked but Arianna and Yusei could tell that he was baiting Yusei and it seemed to be working pretty good.

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is!" Yusei said while clenching his fist tightly. Arianna looked down and saw his clenched fist and carefully placed her hand on top of it. Yusei looked at her and she smiled softly at him, hoping to calm him down a little. It seemed to have worked because he took a deep breath and then exhaled before giving a small smile to her before looking up at Jack.

"Oh, you mean this old thing here" Jack said as he held up Yusei's cards between his fingers.

"Does it still look the same?" Jack asked and at that point, Yusei had lost his patience with him.

"How could you, Jack?" he asked angrily, but Jack scoffed at him.

"That card was wasting away with you in the Satellite! I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser!"

"But Jack, how could you take it when you knew it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite?! It was meant to help us all!" Yusei said to him angrily.

"Well it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City! And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back! Here take it, I sure don't need it anymore!" Jack said as he threw the card to Yusei and he caught it. Arianna smiled at Yusei finally getting what he came here for, but Yusei didn't seem as relieved as she thought he would and Jack noticed it too, but he just smirked about it.

"What now, Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?" Jack asked still smirking, but that smirk disappeared when Yusei threw the card back at him.

"No, Jack. I want the card, but I wanna make you pay for what you did more! And when I beat you then I'll take my card back!" Yusei stated and Arianna looked at him with admiration. She knew Yusei wanted to make Jack pay for what he did, but she also knew that he wanted to earn his card back and that showed strength and courage. Jack smiled wickedly.

"You always were a dreamer. Well get ready, cuz here comes your wake-up call!" Jack said before he mounted his runner and Yusei and Arianna did the same.

"Well let's not be late, shall we?" Jack said as he put on his helmet and revved up his engine. Yusei and Arianna mounted their runners and revved up their engines. Yusei looked at her.

"Arianna, I…I want you to stay close to me. I don't want anything to happen to you" he said and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I understand, Yusei" she said softly. Yusei smiled at her and placed his hand over hers, caressing it softly. She blushed in shyness, but Jack groaned in annoyance.

"If you two are done ogling each other, I suggest we hurry up so Yusei and I can duel" he said with annoyance. Arianna pulled her hand away from Yusei and then, with Jack in the lead, rode their runners towards wherever Jack was taking them. It had been at 5 minutes of silence until Yusei said something.

"When are you gonna tell me where we're headed, Jack?" he asked

"Stop your worrying! And enjoy the view already! So what do you think of New Domino City? It's a little step up from the Satellite, but if you get homesick, I'm sure I can find a little trash bin for you to play in" he said mockingly, but Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna duel or are you gonna play tour guide all night?" Yusei asked sarcastically

"Well since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite" Jack said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" Yusei replied.

"Yes, we will. Looks like we're here!" Jack said. Yusei and Arianna looked up at the same time and saw a huge arena a couple of feet away.

"Welcome, you two, to the Kaiba Dome!" he said as the three of them entered the arena field, however, none of them realized the security camera watching them as they entered.

In another building, located on the farther side of the Kaiba Dome was a tower that looked like a base headquarters. Inside the building, a man with a clown face was looking over a crowd of people working, smiling a crazed like smile before a taller, more sophisticated man along with a young woman with short blue hair and in an assistant's outfit appeared in the room.

"Lazar" the older man said.

"Ah, my dear Mr. Goodwin! I've been waiting for you" he said as he bowed slightly at the man.

"I see you brought the troublemaker who caused this problem" Lazar said and the girl, named Mina, glared at him.

"Did you find Jack, Lazar?" Goodwin said.

"Yes sir, although it seems that he has two tag-alongs with him" Lazar said as he turned on the big screen and it showed Yusei, Jack and Arianna in the arena together.

"I know him. It's the Satellite duelist, Yusei Fudo. Though I'm not sure who she is? Mina, run a scan of her and found out who she is" Goodwin said and Mina ran a scan of her and when the results came in, she looked at it with a confused expression.

"It says that her name is Arianna Kozuya" she said. Goodwin froze.

"Repeat that name" he said.

"Arianna Kozuya" she repeated.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Goodwin?" Lazar asked him with concern.

"Don't you two know who she is?" he asked incredulously. The two of them shook their heads.

"She's the daughter of Adam and Claire Kozuya" he said and both Lazar and Mina's eyes widened into the shapes of bowling balls.

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

"But I thought that…that she was….but that's impossible!" Lazar exclaimed. Goodwin just looked at the screen and smiled. 'After all these years, it's finally good to see you, Arianna' he thought.

Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba Dome, Yusei and Arianna were admiring and looking at the whole Dome.

"This duel dome is impressive isn't it? Television really doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans, all of them chanting your name and cheering you on, but that's something you're never gonna experience, Yusei. Cuz the only people who'll be cheering you on are your loser friends back in the Satellite" Jack said. Arianna glared at him and gritted her teeth in anger. She didn't like how Jack talked about her and Yusei's friends who used to be Jack's friends too.

"And that's if they all don't turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon" Jack said as the light of the duel dome came on.

"I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card but got greedy and turned it down to duel me. You're gonna regret ever coming here, Yusei, cuz I'm gonna beat you with your own card!" he said as he inserted Stardust Dragon into his deck. It was then that Arianna heard a small whimper come from somewhere and she looked around to search for the source of the sound but then left it alone. She went up beside Yusei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got this, Yusei. I know you can do this. I believe in you" she said confidently and he smiled and closed his eye, taking in her confident words. He opened his eyes a minute later and turned around to hug her to him. Arianna felt happy that Yusei was comforted by her words and proud that he was fighting for his card as well. She hugged him back and Jack rolled his eyes dramatically before they pulled away.

"Alright, Jack. Let's do this" Yusei said with a determined look. Jack smirked at him and when over to his runner and mounted it and Yusei and Arianna did the same with theirs. She may not be dueling eith them but she definitely didn't want to sit in the sidelines watching their duel, she wanted to experience it with them. Both Yusei and Jack activated their turbo dueling modes, readied their decks and revved up their engines, both of them pumped up and ready.

"You're gonna lose this duel Yusei. And once it's over, I'm gonna take your card and your girlfriend too. I'll show her what a real man is" Jack said smugly and Arianna glared at him. Yusei was angry. It was already bad enough when Lenny was hitting on Arianna and now Jack was too? That definitely wasn't going to happen! Yusei reached over and grabbed Jack by his collar and pulled him close to him.

"Leave. Arianna. Out of this." Yusei said slowly and darkly, but it didn't intimidate Jack, it just made him chuckle.

"I've never seen you get so worked up over a girl before. But maybe that's because you never had any to begin with" he said mockingly before he pushed away Yusei's hand from his collar.

"Now then, try not to get scared, okay? This course can be really rough on first timers" Jack remarked and then pressed a button on his duel runner which initiated the turbo duel. 'Be careful, Yusei and good luck' Arianna thought as their duel was about to commence.

**LET'S RIDE!**

**YUSEI: 4000 JACK: 4000**

**SPC: 0 SPC: 0**

"I always did enjoy dueling you, Yusei, but this duel old friend is gonna be a trip down memory lane!" Jack said.

"Here's to history!' Yusei said as he drew his card.

"I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!" he said.

(Quillbolt Hedgehog: level 2, Earth attribute, 800 ATK/ 800 DEF)

"Well, now isn't that a blast from the past!" Jack said as both of their speed counters became 1.

**YUSEI – SPC: 1 JACK – SPC: 1**

"As is this! My Mad Archfiend!" Jack said as he drew his card and summoned it to the field.

(Mad Archfiend: level 4, Dark attribute, 1800 ATK/ 0 DEF)

Jack swerved his duel runner around until he was riding backwards, facing Yusei.

"Well, Yusei. This is just like old times, except its 200 miles per hour faster! Now go Md Archfiend! Stick it to that Quillbot Hedgehog!" Jack commanded as his Mad Archfiend pierced through Yusei's monster.

"Oh yeah, I hope you remember Mad Archfiend's special ability, but in case you need a memory jogger, when it destroys a monster in defense mode with lower defense points than Archfiend's attack points, you take equal to the difference between them"

Jack said as Yusei groaned in pain as his life points dropped down and he lost one speed counter.

**YUSEI: 3000 SPC: 0**

"You'll regret doing that, Jack!" Yusei said.

"Yusei, the only thing I'm going to regret is not having this duel broadcasted to the millions of fans who cheer me on night after night! They deserve the right to witness my greatest challenge ever and my greatest victory! You do realize you're gonna lose this battle tonight, right Yusei?" Jack said with a smirk, but Yusei wasn't fazed.

"You just keep talking Jack" Yusei said darkly. Arianna was riding a little behind Yusei and could actually feel the bitterness towards Jack that Yusei felt.

**YUSEI: 3000 JACK: 4000**

**SPC: 1 SPC: 2**

"I'm up to speed! And now I can summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Yusei said.

"My blender's got more horsepower than that bucket of bolts, Yusei!" Jack remarked, but Yusei ignored him and so did Arianna.

"Remember when I said you'd regret taking out my Quillbolt? Well, here's why: see thanks to my Junk Synchron's ability, I can bring it back to the field!

"Big deal! Yusei,…you've got to do better!" Jack said with a smug smile. Yusei growled.

"And I will! I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!" he said as Junk Warrior appeared on the field seconds later. Jack scoffed at him.

"If that's the best you got, then you're in trouble" he said.

"I think that the only thing in trouble now is your Mad Archfiend! Junk Warrior, send him to the scrap heap!" Yusei ordered as Junk Warrior delivered a bone crushing punch to Mad Archfiend. Jack closed his eyes and smiled darkly as he lost some life points.

"It's my turn now!" Jack said as he drew his card.

**YUSEI: 3000 JACK: 3500**

**SPC: 2 SPC: 3**

"And I summon Twin Shield Defender in defense mode!" Jack said as his monster appeared on the field.

(Twin Shield Defender: level 4, Earth attribute, 700 ATK/ 1600 DEF)

"And I think I'll throw down a little facedown for later" he said. Yusei looked at the screen on his duel runner. 'I don't like this at all. It's not like Jack to just toy around. He usually just cuts to the chase, so what are you planning?' Yusei thought.

"You thinking about giving up already? You can if you like." Jack offered with a smirk, but Yusei glared at him. Arianna was silent through this duel because she wanted Yusei to focus on defeating Jack, but also because she was trying to figure out where the little whimpering sounds were coming from.

"My turn!" Yusei said as he drew his card.

**YUSEI: 3000 JACK: 3500**

**SPC: 3 SPC: 4**

"I summon Speed Warrior! And now thanks to Junk Warrior's special ability, Speed Warrior's 900 attack points are added to Junk Warrior's, but you know that already, don't you Jack?" he said with a scowl.

"It's the same combo I used in the Satellite to get Security off your back! If it weren't for me and my Junk Warrior, you would probably be rotting in the Facility!" Yusei stated but Jack smirked at him cruelly.

"Well, what do you want? A thank you? Well you're not getting one" Jack replied, which made Yusei growl at him. Arianna was getting pissed off at Jack because of what he was saying. She hated this arrogant attitude of his and she could tell that Yusei felt the same way.

"And now thanks to my Speed Warrior's special ability, its attack points are doubled. So say goodbye to your Twin Shield Defender!" Yusei said as Speed Warrior kicked the life out of Jack's monster.

"And you can say goodbye to half of your Junk Warrior's attack points! See, by destroying my Twin Shield Defender, you activated its special ability. Bet you're glad that Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me" Jack said

"Really? Because you just left yourself wide open for a direct attack" Yusei replied, but then looked at his screen. 'Just as long as that facedown stays face down' Yusei thought.

"I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack!" Yusei declared but Jack had a small smile on his face that Yusei didn't notice.

"Junk Warrior, attack him directly!" Yusei ordered as Junk Warrior hit Jack directly. Jack's life points dropped down by a lot and lost a speed counter.

**JACK: 1900**

**SPC: 3**

"Remember how you said you saved me, Yusei?" Jack asked while smirking at him. Yusei looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Well the whole thing was a setup to get me closer to your runner and that dragon card of yours was an added bonus" Jack said and Arianna gasped and glared at Jack.

"That is a lie!" Yusei said angrily while he gritted his teeth.

"Wishful thinking, Yusei. See I knew what your duel runner was capable of and when I saw an opportunity, I took it!" Jack revealed and Yusei felt saddened that Jack would stoop that low. 'How I be so blind?' he thought to himself.

"They say the truth will set you free, but in this case it's gonna cost ya. See by activating my Space Gate trap card, you're never gonna get your precious Stardust Dragon back!" Jack declared.

"Yusei, once this duel is over I'm sending you back to the Satellite where garbage like you belongs! And with my Space Gate trap card, I'm about to kick this duel into overdrive!" he said. Yusei didn't say anything.

"You see, with this card for every time you attacked me, I got a Space Gate counter. And thanks to you I'm already up to two!"

"I guess I don't have any other choice but to lay a facedown" Yusei said solemnly. Jack laughed a sinister like laugh again.

"You're gonna have to take off your training wheels to beat me, Yusei!"

"Just make your move already!" Yusei said, getting impatient with Jack's insults. Jack smirked.

"It's my turn!" Jack said loudly

**YUSEI: 3000 JACK: 1900**

**SPC: 4 SPC: 4**

"I play my Speed Fusion speed spell! Now that I have 4 speed counters I can fusion summon a monster that will have you quaking in your seat!" Jack said

"Here comes a recipe for disaster! Take one Big Piece Golem, add a Medium Piece Golem, mix well and you get Multiple Piece Golem!

(Multiple Piece Golem: level 7, Earth Attribute, 2600 ATK/ 1300 DEF, Fusion Monster)

'That's not good' both Yusei and Arianna thought.

"Multiple Piece Golem, send his Speed Warrior in for a permanent pit-stop!" Jack commanded as Multiple Piece Golem crushed Speed Warrior.

"In that case, I'll activate my trap, Defense Draw! And with this all the damage I would've taken from that attack goes to 0 and I get to draw a card!" Yusei stated.

"Not bad. And I'm thinking that you've thrown in the towel. I guess there's still fire in you after all, Yusei" Jack said but then smiled wickedly at his screen.

"Too bad this next move is gonna extinguish any hope you had of winning this duel and getting your Stardust Dragon back! Because now this is when things get interesting!" Jack said as he turned his duel runner around and faced Yusei. Arianna heard that whimpering noise again and then heard a small voice in her head say 'Help me'. She gasped and looked ahead and shook her head trying to remove any kind of hallucinating voices she might be getting because of the stress of this duel.

"By using my Golem's special ability, I can break him down to summon the two fusion monsters in my Graveyard that I used to summon him. It's kind of like recycling, which is something you know all about, living in that dump of a tunnel you call home!" Jack said with a sneer in his voice. Yusei gritted his teeth to try to control his anger.

"And now I use Medium Piece Golem's special ability! This allows me to summon out Small Piece Golem out to the field!" Jack said as Small Piece Golem appeared.

(Small Piece Golem: level 3, Earth attribute, 1100 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"That's quite the rock collection" Yusei commented and Arianna gave a small smile.

"Well, Yusei, you know that I've always believed in the saying; 'the more the merrier'. And if you think things are crowded right now, wait till I summon out my Dark Resonator!" Jack said.

(Dark Resonator: level 3, Dark attribute, 1300 ATK/ 300 DEF, Tuner)

Arianna got a little nervous now because she knew that Dark Resonator was a tuner monster, which meant that Jack was gonna synchro summon, but something else caught her attention. She felt a pain on her right arm ache and she hissed at the feeling. 'What was that?' she thought.

"And now I'll tune together my Dark Resonator with my Big Piece Golem to synchro summon my most powerful beast!" Jack said as a bright orange-yellowish light appeared behind him.

"Yusei, this duel is gonna move into the fast lane! Now feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend!" He said as a big red and black dragon appeared on the field. Arianna's arm began to ache again but a little harder and she grunted in pain.

(Red Dragon Archfiend: level 8, Dark attribute, 3000 ATK/ 2000 DEF, Synchro Monster)

"That's your most prized possession!" Yusei said

"You got that right and I only use him on special occasions and I don't think they get any more special than this! But I've got another surprise for you, Yusei!" Jack said

"See by sending my Space Gate trap card to the Graveyard, I can bring another monster out onto the field that will make our trip down memory lane that more memorable" he said as a new monster appeared.

"Say hi to my tuner monster, Sinister Sprocket!" Jack said.

(Sinister Sprocket: level 1, Dark attribute, 400 ATK/ 0 DEF, Tuner)

Arianna's arm began to ache even more than before. She placed a hand over her aching arm and tried not to groan, but a small whimper was elicited from her. Yusei looked behind him when he heard her whimper and gasped when he saw a red light glowing underneath her hand. 'I remember that light' he thought as he remember when Arianna was unconscious and a red light glowed on her arm.

"Arianna, are you okay?" he asked. She just nodded at him with a small smile, but Jack interrupted them.

"Hey, Yusei! You might want to look over here instead of your girlfriend because you really are gonnna want to see this part!" Jack said as Yusei, reluctantly, looked back at his duel.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, I was about to defeat you!" Jack said.

"Now Sinister may look small, but he's got friends. Big friends! Now I tune my Sinister Sprocket with my Small Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem to synchro summon your destruction!" Arianna 's arm was hurting her so bad right now that she groaned in pain and clutched her arm tighter. She then heard the voice in her head become louder. 'No! Don't make me hurt my master!' It shouted in her head. 'Who are you?' she thought but there was no answer.

"He look familiar? Well he should since he is your Stardust Dragon!" Jack said and at the same time, Arianna's arm was glowing more brightly than before. She removed her hand and saw the symbol on her arm glowing a bright red light. She looked at the duel and saw a beautiful sparkling white drgaon appear on the field and heard the voice in her head again. 'Help me, Arianna' the voice whimpered and she gasped when she saw the dragon look at her with fearful eyes.

"Stardust Dragon" she whispered to herself as she finally figured out who was speaking in her head all this time.

(Stardust Dragon: level 8, Wind attribute, 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF)

"It's been much too long" Yusei said as Stardust Dragon roared, but Arianna knew what it was saying to him. 'Help me. Please' Stardust Dragon pleaded and Arianna felt great sympathy towards him because of the situation it was in. All of a sudden, Jack began to laugh wickedly and it made Yusei glare at him, Arianna feel sad and Stardust Dragon whimper.

"You wanted Stardust Dragon so bad, well here he is! It's just like they always say; be careful what you wish for!" Jack said as he laughed again. Yusei gritted his teeth and glared at Jack, meanwhile Arianna kept trying to soother Stardust Dragon by letting it know that everything would be alright, until she heard another voice in her head. The voice was much deeper and gruffer and a little hoarse.

'The time is almost among us, Arianna' the voice said

'Who is this? And what are you talking about?' she thought but the voice did not answer, but her mark glowed brighter on her arm and then a symbol appeared on her forhead. She looked at the screen on her runner and through the reflection she saw that the symbol was the word 'Dragon' on her forehead.

'What is going on?' was all she thought.

**Alright guys, that's the end of part one of Jack and Yusei's duel but there is still more to come and more surprises along the way! Oh and for those of you who want to see the symbol on Arianna's forehead, it's on my profile. So until next time, later!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Blast from the Past: Pt 2

**What up, peeps? Its chappie time! So let's continue Jack and Yusei's duel and see what happens to Arianna too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

Arianna was scared. She didn't know what was happening to her or how Yusei was gonna be able to win this duel while Jack had his Stardust Dragon on the field. The marks on her forehead and her arm glowed brightly, but the mark on her arm ached and made her clutch it tightly. Yusei looked at Arianna and saw the marks on her and gasped. 'What is going on?' he thought. Jack maniacally and Yusei turned his attention back to him and scowled.

"You know Yusei, when I offered you your precious Stardust Dragon, you should have just taken it and run back home to the Satellite, but no! You just had to prove that you could hold your own against the Master of Faster!" Jack spat at him but Yusei was unfazed.

"I'm gonna do more than hold my own Jack! So if you're done talking me and Arianna to death, I'd like to make my move" Yusei said sarcastically. Jack smirked. 'He always did have some fire in him, too bad I'm gonna put out his flames with his precious Dragon' Jack thought wickedly.

"It's my turn!" Yusei said as he drew his card, "And I summon Shield Warrior to the field in defense mode!"

(Shield Warrior: level 3, Earth attribute, 800 ATK/ 1600 DEF)

"I switch my Junk Warrior to defense and place a card facedown. It's your move, old buddy!" Yusei said with a scowl. Jack scoffed at him.

"That's hilariously pathetic, Yusei. You gotta get aggressive if you wanna win, but I guess I'm not surprised. You never were much of a fighter" Jack said. At the same time, Yusei and Jack rode past each other and both gave each other a look. Jack had a smirk while Yusei had a glare. Arianna on the other hand, had a look of pure pain. She clutched her arm tighter and tried hard to fight back the groans of pain that threatened to come out. At the same time she heard that deep voice in her head again.

'Do not fight it, child' the voice said.

'But…but it hurts so much' she whimpered.

'I know it does….and I'm terribly sorry. You will learn to control it in due time' it said.

'Control what?' she asked but it did not answer.

**FAR SIDE BUILDING:**

"We must end this charade, Mr. Goodwin. If the paparazzi catch Jack dueling with some Satellite his reputation will be ruined" Lazar advised, but Goodwin wasn't listening to him. He was more concerned about Arianna. He pressed a button and quickly an image of Arianna appeared of her clutching her glowing arm and the mark on her forehead shining bright. 'Fascinating' he thought in amazement.

**BACK AT THE KAIBA DOME:**

Both of Yusei's and Jack's speed counters increased by one as the duel started to heat up with Jack's turn. Jack swerved his runner around so that way he was riding behind Yusei.

**YUSEI: 3000 JACK: 1900**

**SPC: 6 SPC: 6**

"Haven't you learned, Yusei?" Jack said as he drew his card, "You can't just cower and hide and hope to survive and I'll show you why! Thanks to Red Dragon Archfiend's ability, he can wipe out all your monsters that are in defense mode!" Arianna gasped in shock. 'Oh no, Yusei' she thought worriedly just before Red Dragon Archfiend mopped the floor with Yusei's monsters.

"Seriously Yusei, didn't you learn anything back in the schoolyard? When those bullies would come around and threaten you and your auto-shop pals for your lunch money? What did not fighting back get you, huh Yusei?" Jack asked him harshly. Yusei said nothing.

"Don't remember? Well, let me give you a memory jogger. It only gave you a black eye and an empty stomach!" he sneered. Yusei growled.

"You came out of the Satellite to get even with me, Yusei! Then why are you acting like that scared kid from the playground!" Jack yelled angrily. 'It's called strategy' both Yusei and Arianna thought.

"Well since you don't have any monsters on your field, I'm gonna have Stardust Dragon swoop right in and attack you directly! Hope this doesn't hurt too much!" Jack declared. Arianna's arm ached again and then she heard Stardust Dragon's voice in her head. 'No! Don't make me hurt my master!' it begged and she felt saddened at the poor Dragon's misery.

"Sure you don't" Yusei muttered. Stardust Dragon roared at Yusei as it shot a beam of white light towards Yusei, sending his lifepoints plummeting down and lost 2 speed counters. Yusei groaned in pain from the hit and Jack smiled wickedly.

**YUSEI: 500 SPC: 4**

"Well isn't this interesting? The monster that used to be yours, the monster that you came all the way out here to get back from me is now the one taking you down" Jack remarked.

Back at the tower, Lazar, Mina and Goodwin were all still watching Jack's duel with Yusei.

"Mr. Atlas is fabulous! The way he is controlling those two dragons with such skill is incredible" Mina said with amazement.

"Well, what else did you expect from the best?" Lazar said. 'If what I think happens, a whole lot more' Goodwin thought as he watched Arianna closely on the screen. Arianna heard Stardust Dragon whimper in her head and she tried to soothe the creature as best as she could.

"What's wrong, Yusei? How come you haven't made a move in your last 2 turns? Thinking of giving up?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance!" Yusei said confidently as he drew his card.

**YUSEI: 500 JACK: 1900**

**SPC: 5 SPC: 7**

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" he said as a pink little bird with red boots appeared on the field.

(Sonic Chick: level 1, Earth attribute, 300 ATK/ 300 DEF)

"Just like back home! Always hanging out with the chickens!" Jack remarked.

"Well at least I know that this chicken is not going to double cross his best friend and then scurry away in the middle of the night! In fact this chicken is sticking around for the long run!" Yusei spat at him. Jack wasn't fazed.

"And now I'll throw a facedown and end my turn. Your move!" he said. Jack revved up his engine until he was alongside Yusei.

"Let me ask you something, Yusei. How do you think this duel of ours is gonna end? Let's kid ourselves by actually saying that you had a chance of beating me. And let's and say that you somehow managed to win, then what are you going to do?" Jack asked, but Yusei said nothing.

"You haven't really thought this through have you, Yusei? Well, let me tell you what is going to happen!" Jack said as he drew his card.

**YUSEI: 500 JACK: 1900**

**SPC: 6 SPC: 8**

"You're gonna lose this duel, Yusei! And then I'm gonna press a little button on my runner in which the whole Security team will ship you and your little girlfriend away to the Facility! So much for revenge!" Jack said. Arianna's mark throbbed painfully and she bit her lip trying to hold back the whimper.

'Be patient, my child' the voice said and she gulped, hoping that this pain would end.

"And speaking of you losing, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Sonic Chick!" Jack declared as his dragon moved in to attack Yusei's monster. Sonic Chick was attacked but it wasn't destroyed. However, Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability might say otherwise.

"Sorry, buddy, but your little chicken's special ability will get chopped by the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend because of his special ability! I told you, Yusei. You gotta get aggressive, like this!" Jack said smugly as a circle of fire enveloped Sonic Chick but it still wasn't destroyed. Jack growled in frustration.

Mina, Goodwin and Lazar were all shocked, except for Arianna who was smiling because she knew Yusei wouldn't let his monster get destroyed that easily.

"Always thinking, aren't you Yusei?" Jack growled out. Yusei smirked.

"It's what I do best! But I'm surprised that you don't remember this card from our days back in the playground!" Yusei said as his trap card revealed itself.

"Oh yeah! Your Remote Revenge trap card! I forgot you had that!" Jack said with a smile and a happy voice.

"You've forgotten a lot of things, Jack! So here's a little refresher course about what this trap can do! First it deflects your attack! Then it destroys every monster on your field that's in attack mode! So how's that for getting aggressive!" Arianna grinned at Yusei's cleverness.

"Too bad for you, Yusei because just like your revenge to get on me, this attack is gonna fail miserably! Cuz Stardust Dragon's taking one for the team, all thanks to his special ability which lets him negate an effect that destroys any monsters on the field, by sacrificing himself!" Jack said as Stardust Dragon stood in the way of Yusei's attack.

"How's it feel to know that you just destroyed your favorite beast!" Jack announced just before Stardust Dragon began to disappear.

"Now I'll place two cards facedown and I think I'll bring back my Stardust Dragon so that you can get a peek at him just for old times' sakes!" Jack said as Stardust Dragon appeared again. Arianna growled because if Yusei doesn't get his dragon back soon, then Jack would really be right about how this duel would end up, but then Arianna saw something that gave her hope. Yusei was smiling.

"Jack, since the beginning of this duel, all you have done is just blab about me not getting my dragon back. And it seems like you keep forgetting that I'm a man of my word when I said that I was gonna get my dragon back and here's how!" He said but Jack was confused.

"I activate my trap card, Harmonia Mirror! Now check this out Jack! Since you summoned Stardust Dragon out to the field, using a method other than the normal synchro summon, I can use the power of Harmonia Mirror to get Stardust Dragon fighting on my field instead!" Yusei declared

"Welcome back, old friend!" Yusei said as the mirror glowed and Stardust Dragon appeared on his side. Arianna breathed a sigh of relief that Stardust Dragon had returned to its rightful place. 'I'm free' it said and bent its head down towards Arianna. Arianna smiled and reached up a hand to pet him. 'Thank you for comforting me' Stardust Dragon said softly and Arianna smiled kindly. 'You're welcome' she thought before she kissed the dragon's forehead and patted it one more time before it flew back to Yusei. Jack, Yusei, Mina, and Lazar were all gaping at Arianna except for Goodwin who was smiling a huge smile.

"That's no biggie. It's like I said before, I don't need it. I was only using it to make this duel more interesting" Jack said.

"Well you did, Jack! And now I'm gonna rev things up with my Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as his dragon roared and so did Red Dragon Archfiend. Arianna's marks glowed brightly and she felt the one on her arm throb painfully again.

"Looks like we finally get a chance to see who's dragon is mightier, Yusei" Jack said

"And you'll finally get the chance to see the duelist I've become! And now with Stardust Dragon on my field, the sky is the limit!" Yusei said. Jack, however, was laughing.

"Let me get this straight! You think that now that you have Stardust Dragon on your side, you actually have a chance at beating me? Well you don't! Because no matter how many Stardust Dragons you have on your field, you won't beat me, got that? Now bring it on!"

"It's my move!" Yusei said.

**YUSEI: 500 JACK: 1900**

"I play my speed spell! Silver Contrails!

(Silver Contrails is a speed spell that gives one Wind-attribute monster on your field 1000 additional attack points)

"And since Stardust Dragon is a wind-attribute monster, he gets a power boost of 1000 extra attack points!" Yusei said as Stardust Dragon's attack points increased to 3500.

"It's time our beasts tussle! Stardust, ice his Red Dragon Archfiend! Go Cosmic Flare!" Yusei ordered. Suddenly, Yusei's, Jack's and Arianna's arms began to ache and the three of them grunted in pain.

"What's going on? Why is my arm hurting?" Yusei said. Arianna moaned in pain as the mark on her forehead was shining so bright and the mark on her arm giving her so much pain. Yusei looked back at her, but saw that she gripping her arm for dear life.

"Sorry Yusei, better luck next time!" Jack said as Sonic Chick was destroyed.

"What happened to Sonic Chick?!" Yusei asked incredulously.

"My Synchro Deflector trap card happened! And with this trap I can reflect an attack towards a Synchro monster and then use the energy to vaporize one of the monsters on your field with the lowest attack points!" Jack explained. Yusei growled.

"And now that you have attacked, the effect of your Silver Contrails speed spell wears off, which also means Stardust Dragon loses its power boost!" He said as Stardust Dragon's attack points returned to normal.

"It's still my turn Jack and I'm far from done! Cuz now I'm gonna summon Ghost Gardna from my hand in defense mode!" Yusei said.

(Ghost Gardna: level 4, Dark attribute, 0 ATK/ 1900 DEF)

"Trying to protect your little dragon, are ya?" Jack said but Yusei ignored him.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn! You're up, Jack!" Yusei said. Yusei's arm started to throb again and he grunted in pain. 'What the hell is this?' he thought.

"Time to end this, Yusei! Jack said as he drew his card, but at the same time his arm started to throb too. He growled at the pain.

**YUSEI: 500 JACK: 1900**

"I think I'll have Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon!" Jack said. Arianna's arm was throbbing so hard that she felt it begin to burn. She let out a small yelp of pain, but Yusei heard it. He turned around and gasped at what he saw. Arianna's ice blue eyes had now changed to a bright red color and she gasped in pain when she felt her chest begin to burn. 'What's happening to me?!' she thought frantically.

'It is almost time' the deep voice said to her.

"Let's go Red Dragon Archfiend! Tear that Stardust Dragon apart! Go Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack ordered. Just before Red Dragon Archfiend could attack Stardust Dragon, Yusei's Ghost Gardna appeared in between the two dragons.

"Hey, Ghost Gardna! Down in front!" Jack said.

"Sorry, Jack but Ghost Gardna's special ability allows him to draw your dragon's attention and then become the target of your attack!" Yusei said. Arianna smiled through the burning pain that she felt in her arm at Yusei's strategy of overcoming Jack's advances.

"And after it gets destroyed-" Yusei started but Jack interrupted him.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know! I've watched you use Ghost Gardna plenty of times back in the Satellite! And this is the part where you say: when Ghost Gardna gets destroyed, it can lower the attack points of one of its opponent's monsters by 1000 until the end of this turn. Did you seriously think I didn't see that coming?" Jack said.

"Well did you know this was coming! I activate a trap card! Counter Attack Beacon! This trap not only gives 500 extra attack points to Stardust Dragon but it forces that same monster to attack even though it's not my turn!" Yusei stated.

"Very interesting! So now Stardust has the upperhand!" Jack said with a smirk.

"That's right Jack! Can you see where this going?" Yusei asked with sarcasm as both dragons roared at one another.

"Stardust Dragon, atta-" Yusei said, but once again his, Jack's and Arianna's arms burned and they all grunted from the feel.

"Attack!" Yusei managed to say. Stardust Dragon roared with all his might, but Jack smirked at the beast.

"Not bad, Yusei. But not bad, is not good enough! Not when I have the Prideful Roar trap card! So now for the low cost of 1000 life points, I can give Red Dragon Archfiend 1300 more attack points!" Jack stated as Red Dragon Archfiend's power went up to 3300.

"It's showtime! Red Dragon Archfiend, eliminate Stardust Dragon!" he said. Yusei arm begin to burn him and he groaned in pain and the same happened to Jack and Arianna. Arianna's arm, however, was past burning. It was like it was on fire! The two dragons attacks collided with each other and then suddenly red lights appeared in between the dragons, but Stardust Dragon still remained on the field.

"What going on?! That attack should've destroyed Stardust Dragon because Red Dragon Archfiend has more power!" Jack yelled.

"That's because of my Shield Warrior's special ability! Since he's in my Graveyard, I can remove him from play and then save one monster from being destroyed! But don't worry, Jack. If it makes you feel any better, your dragon's attack still hits me with 300 points of damage." Yusei said with a smirk.

**YUSEI: 200**

"And now Prideful Roar's attack wears off since you attacked, so your dragon is back at normal" Yusei said. Jack glared at him, but the two of them didn't notice the red lights still surrounding them.

"I can still finish you with a speed spell!" Jack said but his arm burned again and made him yelp in pain.

"Not again!" He said. Yusei's arm burned too and he groaned at the feeling.

"What is with this pain in my arm?! What keeps causing it?!" he said out loud. Then suddenly, his arm began to glow as did Jack's arm.

"What the hell?! Why is my arm glowing?!" Yusei said.

"Hey, Yusei! Are you doing this?!" Jack asked. Goodwin, Mina and Lazar couldn't see what was happening to the two duelists but could see the glowing red lights around their dragons. Jack and Yusei heard a scream come from behind them and they both looked to see Arianna cloaked in a red aura. Her eyes, her arm, her forehead and the middle of her chest were glowing bright red.

"Arianna!" Yusei yelled but she couldn't hear him. She only heard the deep voice in her heard, reciting some kind of chant.

'The Gem is the true light, the Gem shall open the door, the Dragon will appear and the Signers will fight, until the Darkness is no more' the voice repeated over and over in her mind.

"Arianna!" Yusei yelled again but still she didn't answer. 'What the hell is going on? Why is her arm glowing? She's not a part of this duel.' Jack thought.

'It is time!' the voice said and then Arianna screamed as the red lights between the dragons formed into something. Goodwin gasped at what he saw and Arianna screamed as a red light shot out from her chest and formed into wings, arms, feet, a tail and a head. The red lights merged with it and a red dragon appeared between the two dragons and let out a piercing roar.

"What is that?!" Yusei yelled.

"What kind of trick is this, Yusei?! What are you trying to pull?!" Jack yelled. Yusei heard Arianna's screams and gasped at the red light coming straight from her that led up to the dragon. 'So it's coming from Arianna?!' he thought incredulously. The red dragon roared again and then Yusei's and Jack's eyes changed to red just like Arianna's. Lazar and Mina gasped at the large beast and Goodwin was smiling. 'Incredible' he thought. Lazar saw something from the screen and zoomed in to see Arianna screaming as the red light extended from her. He gasped.

"Sir! The girl is the one summoning the dragon!" he said

The dragon roared once again and a huge wind surrounded and pushed Yusei, Arianna and Jack.

"Whose dragon is that?" Jack yelled. Yusei groaned in pain. Arianna was still screaming and when he looked at her again, his heart almost broke when at what he saw. Tears were streaming down Arianna's cheeks as she screamed for dear life.

'That dragon is hurting her! I gotta stop this duel!' he thought.

"I'll teach you not to play tricks with me! I activate a speed spell! End of Storm!" Jack said.

"What are you nuts? It's hurting Arianna, Jack! We gotta stop this!" Yusei said.

"No way, Yusei!" Jack yelled. Yusei heard Arianna still screaming and gritted his teeth. 'I gotta stop this now!' he thought.

"Alright, fine! But I think we're both gonna regret this! I activate my trap card!" But before Yusi could say anything more, a strong wind blew him and Jack off of their runners. Sparks of electricity flew up around the three dragons and the red dragon roared its piercing roar again. The power of the electricity crackling was so harsh that it shut off the screen that Lazar, Mina and Goodwin were watching. 'The mighty beast has emerged from its slumber' Goodwin thought with fascination. The red dragon rose high into the sky and extended its wings, roaring so loud that it could burn your ears. Arianna was still screaming and her tears were still falling down her cheeks. 'Please….please, make it stop!' she begged the voice.

'Will the power, child. Will yourself to close the portal' it said to her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and she tried hard to will all of the strength she had left in her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"STOP!" she screamed and then her red eyes shined as the dragon roared again and then started to dissipate in the air until it finally vanished. The red light finally came down and shot right back into her chest. Her eyes, the mark on her forehead and the light from her chest had all disappeared as she collapsed and fell off her runner. Yusei's and Jack's runners were smoking and nobody could see anything. Jack picked himself off from the ground and looked around, holding onto his arm in which a mark glowed on it that looked to like wings.

"What….was that?" Jack said. Across from him, Yusei sat up and yelled out in pain when he felt the burning in his arm again.

"Ahhhh! It burns!" he exclaimed as he took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve to see a glowing red mark on his arm.

"Where did this come from?!" he exclaimed.

"So it's not just me?" Jack said. Yusei looked up at him and gasped when he saw a mark on Jack's arm glowing too. Yusei stood up and looked at him.

"Jack, what's going on? Do you know what this is?" he asked him but Jack said nothing. Yusei then remembered that Arianna had a mark too. He gasped as he looked around.

"Arianna! Where is she? What happened to her?!" he said out loud he looked to his left and saw a blue and silver runner on the ground and someone splayed out next to it. He immediately ran to her and bent down beside her.

"Arianna? Arianna?" he said, but there was no response. "Arianna!" he said again, but still she said nothing. He turned her over onto her back and then placed her head in his lap and then removed her helmet. He pressed two fingers to her neck and prayed that he would get a pulse. When he felt it, he sighed with relief and looked at her tear streaked and perspired face, but something then caught his attention. Yusei looked down and saw that her arm was glowing still and gasped.

"Her mark is glowing again!" he said and then remembered the last time he saw her mark glow was when she was in that coma back in the Satellite. He picked up Arianna and held her bridal style before he looked at Jack again. Jack looked at Arianna and gasped at her mark, but said nothing. Yusei held her close to his chest as he tried to speak to Jack.

"You know about this Jack, don't you?" he said, but Jack still said nothing.

"Jack, say something man. What's going on?" Yusei asked again. At the same time, all three of theirs marks disappeared and then a bright light shone on Yusei and Arianna. Yusei looked away and squinted at the light and held Arianna closer. When he looked through the light, he gasped when he saw it was Sector Security. 'Oh s**t' he thought.

"You are in violation of code 36B which states that no residents of Satellite may enter New Domino City! By order of the Social Maintenance Department, we are placing you under arrest! Do not try to run! We have you surrounded!" a Security officer said. Yusei looked at Jack again, but Jack said nothing, but just held his arm.

'Oh man, I got no escape! But even if I did manage to escape, I still don't know what that thing on my arm was and what happened to Arianna!' Yusei thought

**Wheew! That was long but I think it came out well. Alright so let me hear the reviews and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Facility

**Hi guys, alright so the last chapter was a little intense from Yusei and Jack's duel, so now we get to see what happens to our three characters. Also something happens to Arianna's deck and I hope y'all like it cuz I'm dedicating her deck to someone special to me! Hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

'Oh my head' Arianna thought. 'I feel like I've been hit by a bus' she thought again before she opened her eyes and looked around. She gasped when she saw crimson red above her and then immediately sat up and looked around. Everything around her was crimson red and she started to worry as she didn't know where she was.

"Hello?" Arianna said, but no one answered.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" she asked again and this time the voice that she had heard in her mind before had answered her.

"It is good to see you awake, my dear" the voice said. Arianna stood up.

"Umm…it's nice to hear a familiar voice, I guess" she replied and the voice chuckled.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in my realm" the voice replied.

"And you would be?" she added and the voice chuckled again.

"I am the dragon that you and your friends summoned to the field. I am the Crimson Dragon" it said. Suddenly, the red dragon that appeared at the Kaiba Dome appeared before her. Arianna wasn't scared, but…intrigued. The Crimson Dragon actually made her feel calm.

"Wow, you look bigger up close" she commented and the Crimson Dragon chuckled again and she smiled.

"So why am I here and not at home?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk with you for a little while" it replied

"About what?" she asked.

"Your destiny. You are my chosen one, my dear."

"I'm your chosen one? What's that?" she asked.

"You are the Dragon Gem, which is that you possess the ability to open the portal that connects my realm to your world." It explained.

"Is that why my arm was glowing and I had a mark on my forehead that said 'Dragon'?" The Crimson Dragon nodded.

"The Dragon Gem has 3 purposes: to protect the world from evil, help the Signers fight the darkness and finally merge with all 5 of the legendary dragons to defeat the darkness"

"What are Signers?" she asked.

"They are the chosen protectors from the People of the Stars who possess powerful dragons: they are the Dragon of the Stars, the Dragon of Red Fire, the Dragon of Roses, the Dragon of Light and the Dragon of Life". It said and Arianna gasped as she recognized 2 of those five dragons it mentioned.

"Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend" she said and the Crimson Dragon nodded.

"So Yusei and Jack are Signers" Arianna said and it nodded again.

"Okay, so can you explain how you appeared at the Kaiba Dome and why I was in so much pain?" she asked.

"You were nearby when the two dragons of legend battled each other." it replied.

"So, I accidentally summoned you to my world?" she asked and the Crimson Dragon nodded.

"So I need to have any of the dragons of legend nearby to summon you out?" she asked again and it shook its head.

"No, the power of the two dragons awakened the power you possessed inside to open the portal"

"That's why it hurt so much! Because it was the first time that power was used!" The Crimson Dragon smiled at her.

"Correct, my dear, but in due time the pain will lessen and it will become easier to open the portal by yourself" it said. 'Wow, lots of freaky stuff going on here' Arianna thought.

"So who are the other 3 Signers?" she asked, but the Crimson Dragon did not answer because it began to roar and extended its neck upwards.

"What's wrong?" Arianna asked with concern.

"My time with you is nearly done. You must return to your world right now or else your mind will be trapped here if you stay too long" it said as its eyes glowed a bright yellow and a yellow portal opened up.

"You must return now, but first" it said before it extended its clawed hand out and suddenly Arianna's jeans pocket began to glow. She reached inside and pulled out her deck and saw it glowing brightly.

"I am giving you a brand new deck to do battle with. This deck will help you through your journey in defeating the darkness. Good luck to you, my Gem" it said. Arianna looked to see that her whole deck had transformed from her regular Ice Barrier deck into a deck filled with Spellcasters along with her Ice Barrier monsters. There were some pretty powerful monsters with amazing abilities. The Crimson Dragon was right. Even though her old deck was pretty good, this deck was way more powerful and would definitely help her in whatever darkness was headed her way. She saw that she still had her three dragons, some of her Ice Barrier monsters and Dewloren with her, but some new monsters too that could really be useful. She looked up at the Crimson Dragon and smiled.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift. I promise that I'll use it wisely and I won't let you down" she said sincerely. The Crimson Dragon smiled.

"I know you won't my Gem and you are welcome." It responded. The portal glowed brighter and started to shrink.

"You must leave now" it said and she nodded and placed her deck back into her pocket before she stepped through the portal and was pulled back into her body. Arianna immediately opened her eyes and gasped for air. She looked around and saw three doctors surrounding her, looking at her with concern. She heard a machine beeping and looked to her right and saw a monitor recording her heartbeat.

"Doctor! The patient's heartbeat has come back!" one doctor exclaimed. Another doctor ran over to her and looked at Arianna closely. The doctor then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my goodness" the doctor said slowly, "We thought you were gone, my dear". Arianna was breathing heavily and still looked around.

"What happened….to me?" she asked breathlessly.

"You were unconscious when Security brought you here from the Kaiba Dome, dear. We kept you here since, running tests to make sure that you had no serious brain damage from last night and suddenly your heart stopped unexpectedly. We really thought that we had lost you, dear" one female doctor said to Arianna. Arianna panted and tried to sit up, but groaned and fell back against the hospital bed, feeling beads of sweat slide down from her forehead.

"Easy, honey. You are still weak from whatever caused you to pass out. You need to rest. Martin, go contact Director Goodwin" the female doctor said. The lady doctor then took Arianna's arm and then inserted a needle into her skin and injected some kind of clear liquid into her body. She then pulled the needle out slowly and smiled, rubbing the pinkish spot where the needle was injected softly.

"There you go, dear. That should help you to sleep" she said and suddenly Arianna felt her eyelids become heavy, feeling the overwhelming power of the shot taking over her senses.

"That's it, dear. There you go. Sleep now" the lady doctor said just before Arianna's eyelids closed as the shot consumed her.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Arianna was up and ready to leave the hospital, but the doctors still kept doing checks on her to make sure she was okay, even though she assured them that she was at least 3 to 6 times already. Arianna was seated on her hospital bed with a doctor right next to her taking her blood pressure over and over and over again.

"Your blood pressure seems to have to improved instantly. I'll do one more check and then…" the doctor started to say but Arianna rolled her eyes and tuned him out instantly. The only thing that was on her mind right now was finding out where the hell Yusei was? The doctor finished taking her blood pressure and Arianna slipped on her long fingerless glove again and looked around. 'Where is Yusei? I hope he's okay' she thought as she bit he lip. The door to her room suddenly opened and she looked towards her doorway to see a distinguished looking man and Jack alongside him.

"Ah, Director Goodwin! You came at a good time. I just finished Miss Kozuya's check-up and she seems in tip top shape" the doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor Yukara. We would like to speak with Miss Kozuya alone, please" Goodwin said and the doctor nodded before exiting the room, leaving Arianna, Jack and Goodwin alone. Goodwin looked at Arianna and smiled but she didn't smile back. He came towards her and she immediately became tense.

"I'm glad to see you've made a fast recovery, Arianna" he said.

"Umm….thank you, I guess. Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Director Rex Goodwin" he replied and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Goodwin, but I have some questions" she said and Goodwin smiled.

"Of course, what are our questions?" he asked politely.

"First, can you tell me what he's doing here" she said as she pointed at Jack, who scowled at her in return.

"It's not nice to point at someone" he said smugly

"It's not nice to steal from someone either" she retorted and Jack growled. He was about to say something but Goodwin cut him off.

"I brought him along because he involved in this matter as much as you are" Goodwin said. Arianna then remembered her second question.

"Goodwin, where is Yusei?" she asked and Jack smirked.

"He's in the Facility" Goodwin replied and at that moment, Arianna felt like she was going to have a seizure.

"He's in the Facility?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Miss Kozuya, I assure you he's in perfectly fine and unharmed" Goodwin said.

"He had better be" she said and then glared at Jack, but Jack put on an innocent look on his face.

"What?" he said. Arianna hopped off of the bed and stood in front of him.

"This is your fault!" she said angrily.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" he answered back.

"Yes you did! You got him locked up in that Facility! If you hadn't taken Stardust Dragon away from him, he wouldn't be there!" she yelled at him. Jack was glaring at her. He opened his mouth to say something but Arianna turned away from him and looked at Goodwin.

"Put me in the Facility" she said and Goodwin just looked at her.

"No why would I do that, Miss Kozuya? Mr. Fudo broke a law in which he entered New Domino City without a permit" he asked.

"I broke the same law, Goodwin. I came here without a permit too, so I should be put in the Facility with him" she said.

" Miss Kozuya, please…"

"No, Goodwin. I'm just as at fault as Yusei is, so I should be there too. Take me to the Facility" she said firmly. Goodwin sighed and then looked down for a minute before looking up back at her.

"Alright, Miss Kozuya. I will take you" Goodwin said and then walked out of the room. Arianna followed behind him and was about to pass Jack when he stuck his arm out in front of the doorway. She scowled at him.

"What?" she said harshly and Jack smirked.

"You don't want to go to the Facility because you broke one little crime. You want to go to see Yusei, don't you?" he inquired.

"And what if I do?" she replied and Jack's smirk turned into a frown.

"Don't waste your time over him, Arianna. He's a loser. You should be interested in a man who's up to your standards and level" he said with a sly smile, but she smirked at him.

"And you're way below my standards" she answered back. Jack scowled at her and then grabbed her chin with his other hand, making her look at him directly in the eyes.

"You have a sharp tongue, don't you? I like that, but that tongue will get you in some serious trouble one day, especially with me. So I suggest you watch yourself, Arianna because unlike Yusei, I bite" he said, smiling smugly at her before he released her chin and walked away. Arianna glared at his back and now she had the urge to kick his a** but she decided against it, reluctantly.

Goodwin explained the background of the Signers to Arianna as they rode in the limousine to the Facility. She learned a little bit more about who the Signers were and what their purpose was, but not once did Goodwin mention anything about the Dragon Gem whatsoever. Arianna thought that maybe she should keep that part a secret. She didn't want Goodwin knowing that she already knew some parts about this, not to mention that she actually talked to the Crimson Dragon. Jack said nothing throughout the whole talk. He just listened and looked out his window.

'Yusei, we will duel again, if it's the last thing I do' Jack thought determinedly. The limousine finally arrived in front of the Facility. Goodwin and Arianna stepped out and she had her admitted into the Facility. Goodwin requested, however, that she not be marked and Arianna rolled her eyes because she honestly didn't care, but she wasn't marked, like Yusei was now. Two guards led her inside the Facility and she noticed that both of them were definitely checking her out, to which she scowled at. The guards led Arianna down a long corridor with rooms on either side of her. She glanced at some and hardly saw anything women in here, which helped her to realize why all the men here were literally looking at her hungrily and calling out to her. It was probably the first time any of them had seen a woman in a long time.

Yusei turned his attention away from Yanagi, his inmate, and towards the door, wondering what the noise was about coming from outside his cell.

"Hey sonny, where are you going?" Yanagi asked as Yusei walked away from him towards the cell window.

"I wanna see where happening out there" he said and looked through. Two guards with someone in the middle were walking and when he looked closer, he saw that the person was Arianna! Yusei gasped. 'Arianna?! What is she doing here?!' he thought. Arianna and the guards began to walk by and Yusei called to her.

"Arianna" he said and she looked up at him and smiled brightly before winking at him as they passed by. Yanagi was trying to talk to Yusei but he wasn't listening. Yusei was so in shock at seeing Arianna that he was speechless. All he knew was that he had to see her right now. Arianna smiled happily now that she saw that Yusei was alright. The guards took her to the last room on the left and opened the door for her, to which the room was empty. She walked inside and inspected the room and sat on the bed. The guards tried to get one last look at her and smirked.

"Enjoy your stay, little lady" one said and the other winked at her. They closed the door and she rolled her eyes.

"Perverts" she said. She then took out her deck and looked at it. The cards were all spellcaster and water monsters and she smiled at this new 'advanced' deck as she thought of it as, that the Crimson Dragon had given her. 'So I'm the Dragon Gem?' she thought and then took a card out of her deck and looked at it. 'Well, I guess I have to have an upgraded deck to beat this darkness that's headed our way' she thought. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and she placed the card back into her deck and then slipped it back into her pocket before she pushed a button on her wall and the door opened to reveal Yusei. She smiled and motioned for him to come in. Yusei stepped through the door and just stood there. Neither one of them said anything until Yusei took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Is it really you?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm-" she didn't finish her sentence because Yusei had wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, crushing her against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he whispered into her ear. Yusei remembered that when the Security had come at the Kaiba Dome, they had taken Arianna away from him and he cried out to her, though it was futile because he knew that she couldn't hear him in her unconscious state. Arianna wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. She could feel her tears start to slide down her cheeks at being reunited with him. Yusei pulled back, his arms still around her, and gasped when he saw the tear running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she sniffled.

"I-I thought that I wouldn't see you again" she whispered. Yusei pulled her chin up to look at him.

"I felt the same way. I was so worried that you were….gone after that dragon vanished. I thought I'd lost you" he said softly and she smiled up at him and cupped his face in her hands.

"I'm a tough girl, Yusei. You can't get rid of me that easily" she said making him chuckle before he kissed her cheek and hugged her again. They pulled away a minute later and he looked at her quizzically.

"I meant to ask you this first, but Arianna, what are you doing here?" he asked and she grinned. She proceeded to tell Yusei of what had happened to her in the hospital, excluding the parts about her talk with the Crimson Dragon and her incident with Jack. Yusei breathed a deep exhale and sat on her bed. She stood in front of him and waited for him to talk.

"Damn" was all he said and she giggled.

"So, Yanagi was right" Yusei said.

"Who?" Arianna said.

"Yanagi is my roommate. He told me about the Crimson Dragon and about the Signers."

"He knows?!" she asked incredulously and Yusei nodded.

"Yea, he was there when the Crimson Dragon was summoned and then disappeared. Why don't you come meet him?" he said before he stood up and grasped Arianna's hand in his and then walked out of her room to his. When they entered Yanagi and Yusei's room, Yanagi wasn't there anymore.

"Yanagi?" he said but no one answered. Then suddenly, both of them heard a yell come from outside and Yusei immediately became alert.

"That's Yanagi!" Yusei said and ran out of the room with Arianna right behind him. Yusei ran faster when he heard Yanagi yell again and Arianna caught up with him. They both ran into what looked like a duel arena and saw Yanagi on the ground trying to pick up some cards and a tall blue spikey haired guy towering over him.

"Please let me keep my deck! I'm just an old man Mr. Tanner and I spent my entire life collecting all these cards. These cards are all I have left!" Yanagi pleaded and broke down crying in front of him. Arianna immediately felt saddened at the man's despair. A deck meant everything to a duelist because if you don't have the heart for it, then you'll never feel the power it possesses. Tanner chuckled darkly and pushed away Yanagi harshly before he stomped on his cards. Yusei glared at the spikey haired guy and went over to them. Arianna followed behind as they passed through the other guys who were here. Yusei placed a hand on the guy named Tanner's shoulder and the guy looked at him just before Yusei did a leg sweep and Tanner fell on his side. Arianna was surprised at Yusei and a little glad cuz that guy did deserve it.

"Why'd you do that?!" the guy Tanner yelled but Yusei ignored him and walked over to Yanagi.

"Are you okay, Yanagi?" Yusei asked and he shook his head. Arianna bent down to pick up his cards and brushed the dirt off of them before she walked over to Yanagi and handed them to him.

"These are really good cards" she commented and Yanagi smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you! They are my precious little babies" Yanagi said as he nuzzled them against his face. Arianna giggled but then the three of them heard a deep voice come from behind them.

"You're gonna get regret doing that, newbie! Cuz now you just earned yourself a duel!" Tanner said as he stood up and glared at Yusei.

"No, I'll duel you" Arianna said and everyone looked at her.

"You? Hah! Please don't make me laugh! I'm not gonna duel you!" Tanner remarked.

"Why? Afraid you're gonna get beat by a girl? Or is it that you can't duel for your life?" she retorted and Tanner growled.

"Ari, what are you-" Yusei began to say, but Tanner interrupted him.

"Those are fighting words! Fine then! I'll duel you newbie girl! But you don't have a deck, so I guess you're out of luck" Tanner said with a smirk. Arianna glared at Tanner and then turned towards Yanagi and bent down in front of him.

"May I borrow your deck?" she asked him. Yanagi looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Umm…I'm not so sure…that you should use this deck. I mean…..it really-"

"Yanagi, your deck is wonderful because it has a value and…" Arianna placed her hand on Yanagi's deck, closed her eyes and smiled as she heard the voices of the duel monsters talking to her.

"Your monsters believe in you. This deck is special and powerful" she said and then attached Yanagi's duel disk to her arm and placed her deck inside instead. Tanner scoffed at her.

"Really? A girl dueling me? Please, I wanna challenge!" he said. This time Yusei spoke.

"And you'll get one! Arianna's an amazing duelist and with this deck you don't stand a chance. You said that we duel to earn respect here, right? Well I think it's time you learned what respect really means" Yusei said. Yanagi smiled admirably at Yusei and Arianna and she smiled at him too.

"Fine then! Let's do this!" Tanner said as he took his place across from her. She stood at the other end and readied her duel disk and Tanner did the same.

"There's no way you can take me down! Do you even know how to duel, little girl?" Tanner asked sarcastically. Arianna glared at him.

"Bring it on and find out!" she replied and Tanner smirked.

"At least you've got the attitude down. Alright let's go, newbie!" Tanner said.

**LET'S DO THIS!**

**ARIANNA: 4000 TANNER: 4000**

"Seniority rules here! So I'm going first!" Tanner said as he drew his sixth card. He smiled when he saw what it was.

"Allow me to introduce you to my little pet! Meet Jirai Gumo!" he said as a big spider-like creature appeared on the field.

(Jirai Gumo: level 4, Insect, Earth attribute, 2200 ATK/ 100 DEF)

"AHHH! SPIDER!" Yanagi yelled and Arianna looked behind her to see Yusei gulping. Yusei looked at Arianna and when he saw the soft smile on her face, he calmed down and took a deep breath before smiling back.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn! You're up, kid so let's see what you got!" Tanner said.

"Well, let me not keep you waiting!" Arianna said as she drew her card. 'This card won't help me right now' she thought

"Whatever you do, don't play the Crystal Skull" Yanagi warned and Arianna smiled

"The Crystal Skull! Good idea!" Arianna said.

"WHAT ARE DOING?! I said not to use it! If you do, you'll take 1000 points of damage!" Yanagi said, but Arianna already knew how to counter that effect.

"I summon the Crystal Skull in defense mode!" Arianna said and then a pink light emerged from the Crystal Skull and landed directly on Arianna.

"I think I'm gonna faint" Yanagi said

"Don't worry, Yanagi. Arianna knows what she's doing" Yusei said.

(Crystal Skull: level 1, Water attribute, Rock, 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"Don't you know that that Skull is cursed? Why would you play something that attacks yourself?" Tanner asked. Arianna smirked.

"Good question, Tanner. Why would I?" she asked him and Tanner looked at her confusedly.

"It would be a stupid move, unless I had this!" Arianna said as she played a spell card. Yanagi smiled.

"I remember that card! I got it from a friendly shaman back in Africa, but he never told me how it works" Yanagi said and right then, Yusei smiled.

"Hey, what the hell!" Tanner said as the pink light turned black and shot towards him, making his life points drop, but not Arianna's.

**ARIANNA: 4000 TANNER: 3000**

"How the hell did you do that?! What was that card you played?!" Tanner yelled with shock on his face.

"The Curse Reflection Doll spell card. Normally, it's used to reflect curse attacks sent by the opponent, but I used it to turn my own curse into an attack on you!" Arianna explained. Yusei grinned and Yanagi smiled happily.

"I'm glad someone other than me can see the true value of these cards" Yanagi said. Arianna turned her head back to look at him.

"That's right, Yanagi. Your cards are valuable and special just like any other card" she said.

"So you don't think that my cards are worthless?" Yanagi asked and Arianna smiled softly.

"No way, this deck is incredible!" she said truthfully and Yanagi smiled brightly, but was also thinking about who Arianna was. 'There's something about this girl' he thought.

'That….was a good move. If the pro duels taught me one thing, it's how to spot a good opponent! And I can tell that this girl knows exactly what she's doing' Tanner thought.

"I end my turn. You're move, Tanner" Arianna said.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Tanner said

"I sacrifice Jirai Gumo, to tribute summon, Ushi Oni!" he said. Arianna just had a stone cold look on her face.

"That doesn't make sense, Yusei. Jirai Gumo has more attack points than this monster" Yanagi questioned, but Yusei said nothing.

"Now I'm gonna release Ushi Oni to summon out Giant Ushi Oni!" Tanner said

(Giant Ushi Oni: level 8, Dark attribute, Fiend, 2600 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

"And now I'm gonna have Giant Ushi Oni attack your Crystal Skull!" Tanner said. Crystal Skull was destroyed but Arianna wasn't fazed, if anything she just kept that same glare on her face.

"And that was only the beginning of your worries because when Giant Ushi Oni destroys a monster in battle, it gets to attack again!" Tanner explained. Yanagi yelped in fear as a string a webs splattered all over Arianna and sent her life points down.

**ARIANNA: 1400**

"You're really getting caught up in this duel, aren't you?" Tanner asked sarcastically. Arianna said nothing and just glared.

"Are you okay?" Yanagi asked and she nodded her head.

"Heh, are you any good, little girl?" Tanner asked, but Arianna still said nothing as she drew her card.

"From my hand, I summon Ashoka Pillar in defense mode!" she said

(Ashoka Pillar: level 3, Earth attribute, Rock, 0 ATK? 2200 DEF)

Some of the guys from behnd Tanner started to make fun of Arianna and the monster she just summoned. Arianna ignored them, but Yusei glared at them harshly. Tanner, however, spoke up.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU A**HOLES!" he shouted at them and they all shut up immediately.

"I wanna see what surprises you can make out of that deck" Tanner said.

"Well, I'm all about surprises! Like this next card, it's called Stone Hedge! And with the power of this card, I can summon a monster from my Graveyard that has 0 attack points, so I'm summoning back Crystal Skull in defense mode!" She said as Crystal Skull reappeared, but her life points took a hit from Crystal Skull's effect.

**ARIANNA: 400**

"You made a mistake, sweetie. Cuz when Giant Ushi Oni destroys that pillar of yours, you'll take 2000 points of damage" he said and the guys behind him chuckled. Yanagi sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Arianna. I wish I could've given you a better deck" he said as he put his head down. Yusei placed a hand on Yanagi's shoulder and Yanagi looked up at him.

"Yanagi, your deck is powerful and believe me when I tell you, Arianna is just getting warmed up" he said confidently.

"Yanagi, I'm not giving up on your deck, so neither should you" she said before she smiled at him.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn" Arianna said.

"Don't think that little card can save you! It's my turn!" Tanner said

"Let's see how those relics of yours can stand up against this move! Giant Ushi Oni, tear down that Ashoka Pillar!" Tanner commanded and Yanagi screamed in fear as Giant Ushi Oni charged forward.

"Sorry Tanner, but I'm gonna slow your monster down with the Totem Pole trap card! So go ahead and keep them coming cuz Totem Pole can block your attacks up to three times!" Arianna said, but Tanner laughed

"You think I didn't see that coming? I was hoping you would activate your little trap cuz now I can counter that trap with my Spider Web Castle! Thanks to you playing your trap card, your monster will be binded and will only be able to attack with only half of its attack points! But the best part is that I can easily send this card to the Graveyard and bypass your little defense to attack you directly!" Tanner explained with a smirk on his face.

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Tanner said

"Oh man, she's a goner now and it's all my fault" Yanagi said.

"Don't beat yourself up, Yanagi. You just gotta believe in yourself and your deck!" she said encouragingly.

'Wow this girl really is something else. This duel has got me all fired up! I love it! This girl's determination, her surprising combos and encouraging words to that Grandpa is absolutely amazing! I like this girl. She actually reminds me of…well…myself in a way and the guy with her, I like him too and how protective he looks of this girl. They both got spunk and a fire in them that I really admire' Tanner thought.

"It's my move, Tanner!" Arianna said

'I know this deck won't let me down. Alright, here goes everything!' she thought as she drew her card. Arianna looked at her card and smiled, which made Yusei smile. Yanagi was confused.

"I activate the Piri Reis Map spell card! This card allows me to bring out a monster with 0 attack points from my deck to my hand! And I summon Cabrera Stone in attack mode!"

(Cabrera Stone: level 1, Earth attribute, Rock, 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

Once again, Arianna's life points went down again.

**ARIANNA: 200**

"Why are you gonna risk your life point like this by having a monster on your field with o attack points?" Tanner asked

"To win this duel" Arianna said simply and Tanner got nervous.

"Now that I have all three of the essential parts on my field, I can play this spell card!" she said as she showed it to Tanner and Yanagi gasped.

"It can't be!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"What is that?!" Tanner asked and Arianna smiled.

"It's called Triangle O! See this card destroys every other card on the field! And that's not the best part, cuz now all the damage I would've taken from all the cards' effects are now directed towards you! Respect that, Tanner!" Arianna said with a smirk as Tanner's life points plummeted to 0.

**TANNER: 0**

"I don't believe it! I…I lost!" Tanner said incredulously. Yanagi cheered and ran to Arianna and Yusei walked behind him.

"Oh my goodness! I've never seen dueling like that before! Yusei was right! You are special!" Yanagi exclaimed and Arianna smirked and looked at Yusei.

"Oh did he?" she asked playfully and Yusei blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I…I…umm…I-" Yusei stammered but Arianna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close. He hugged her back and relished in having her in his arms again. She pulled back and kissed his cheek and he blushed again. She pulled away and looked at Yanagi and handed him his deck back.

"Thank you, Yanagi. I couldn't have done it without this awesome deck" she said with a smile and Yanagi teared up. Arianna bent down and kissed him on the forehead and Yanagi flushed, making Yusei chuckle.

"I gotta hand it to you, kid. You've got talent and talent deserved to be recognized. Girl, you have my respect and I would be happy to be of any help to you if you ever need it" Tanner said as he stuck out his hand to her. Arianna smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey Gramps, I apologize for stepping on your cards" Tanner said and Yanagi smiled happily.

"So, you got a name?" Tanner asked.

"Arianna" she replied and Tanner smiled.

"Well Arianna, I would like to help you and Yusei to get the hell out of here and help you guys get to the pro duels, so what do you say? You guys interested?" Tanner asked.

"Very" Arianna and Yusei said in unison as they smiled at their new friend and ally.

**Coolio! Finally, I'm done with this chapter and ready to hear the results and reviews of it. So please let me know what y'all think!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Lockdown Duel

**Hey guys, here comes a new chapter and a new duel so hold on tight, cuz Arianna's busting out her new deck against that idiot Chief Armstrong! Let's rev it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

After Arianna's duel against Bolt Tanner, both Yusei and Arianna earned the respect of almost everybody in the Facility. However, neither one of them knew that someone was watching her duel against Tanner the whole time.

"So those Satellites are special?!" Chief Armstrong asked incredulously

"Yes, Chief Armstrong. Yusei Fudo may be a Signer and Miss Arianna Kozuya is what I believe to be the Dragon Gem" Goodwin said calmly.

"There's no way those punks are a Signer or a Dragon Gem! I know garbage when I see it! If they are who you say they are then I'm a schoolgirl!" Armstrong said loudly.

"You're sure you've looked everywhere for the mark of the dragon on Yusei?" Goodwin asked

"Yes, everywhere. We didn't do a check on the girl, however." Armstrong replied

"That's alright. I don't want her to be scanned and tested. We'll have to use another method of making Yusei's mark appear"

"Perhaps with a duel, his mark will appear. Armstrong, I'm counting on you to figure out a way where Yusei will want to duel you" Goodwin said firmly.

"I know just what to do!" Armstrong said with a smirk.

The next day, Chief Armstrong entered Tanner's room with a devilish smirk. Tanner looked up and scowled at him.

"Lunch time, already?" Tanner asked sarcastically, but Armstrong ignored it.

"A little birdie told me that you have some magazines smuggled in here and you know that's a no-no"

"Magazines? I'm not interested in keeping up with the celebrities. Your little bird is singing a lie" Tanner said

"Are you talking back to me?" Armstrong asked with that same smirk.

"Get him boys!" Armstrong declared and suddenly two officers came in and literally helped Armstrong beat the snot out of Tanner. A little while later, Arianna and Yusei sat on the bed in Yusei's room, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Yusei had his head in Arianna's lap and had his eyes closed with a smile on his face as Arianna gently threaded her fingers through his raven hair. She smiled at his relaxed face and then traced the marker on his cheek. She frowned at it because now Yusei was marked as a criminal and he had done nothing wrong at all. She continued to stroke his soft hair some more until both heard a sound commotion coming from outside of Yusei's room. Yusei immediately sat up and him and Arianna went to the window to see what was happening. Arianna gasped when she saw Tanner all bruised on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Yanagi said from his cell

"This can't be good" Yusei said

"I found smuggled magazines in Tanner's cell! You all know that that's against the rules, but I know that he couldn't have gotten them alone! His partner has one hour to step forward and after that everyone here is gonna pay the price!" All the cellmates and groaned and glared at Armstrong.

"Don't like it? Then you oughta figure out who helped him out! I'd start by questioning his friends!" Armstrong said and Yusei growled

"Look people, there's no need for everyone to suffer. Tanner's friend just needs to fess up and when he doesn't I have no problem putting all of you in permanent lockdown! That would give me time to kick back and watch my soaps!" He laughed and Arianna glared at him. Both her and Yusei had heard enough of his talking.

"Get real!" Yusei said.

"You got something you wanna say newbie?" Armstrong asked

"There are no magazines we both know that!" Yusei stated

"So I'm just punishing Tanner because I feel like it?" Armstrong asked and this time Arianna spoke.

"Listen Armstrong, we don't know why you're doing this, but we know that Tanner wouldn't do anything wrong. You're abusing your authority, Armstrong!" Arianna stated

"Whoa, you just accused me of being cruel and unfair and that really hurts my feelings, girl! Come on, show me the love! Tell me your sorry, Satellite!" He said looking directly at Arianna, but she said nothing and glared. Armstrong smirked.

"So that's how you wanna play it? Well I can't just stamd here and let you accuse me of being unfair in front of everyone! To prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me girl and if you win I'll pardon Tanner's offense and I'll even let you and that other Satellite go freely, but if I win-"

"Then no one in here but me gets put in lockdown" Arianna stated and Yusei gasped.

"What?!" Yusei said with surprise

"You got a deal! We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late!" Armstrong said before he walked away laughing. Arianna and Yusei ran out of his room and down to where Tanner was. Together they helped him into Tanner's room and Yanagi followed them as well.

"Are you alright, Tanner?" Arianna asked

"What are you insane?" Tanner grunted out

"I know, I know" Arianna said

"You can't duel him. You don't even have a deck" Tanner said but Arianna smiled.

"That's what you think" she said. Tanner tried to speak again but Arianna hushed him.

"Just don't worry about me too much right now, okay. I'll be fine" She said as she patted Tanner's shoulder and stood up. Yusei placed a hand on Arianna's shoulder and had a serious expression on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked coldly and Arianna winced inwardly at the tone of his voice but nodded. They both walked back to Yusei's room and when the door was shut, Arianna stood away from Yusei, who had his back to her. His fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth trying to hold back his emotions.

"Why are you doing this to me, Arianna?" Yusei asked lowly

"Doing what?" she asked softly

"Fighting my battles!" Yusei exclaimed and she flinched a little, but Yusei didn't see it.

"First it was with Lenny in the Satellite! Then with Tanner and now with Armstrong! Arianna, you know damn well that Armstrong wanted to duel me! So why are you risking your life?!" Yusei practically yelled.

"To keep you safe!" Arianna yelled. Yusei's eyes softened.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked

"I just….I don't want to lose you, Yusei. You're so brave and strong and a great guy and….I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you too!" she said as she began to tremble in place. Yusei said nothing.

"I…I lost both of my parents and I lost my brother to the point where I don't even know him anymore. I've lost my whole family, Yusei. I d-don't want to lose you too." She said as tears spilled down her cheeks. Yusei went to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I lost my family too, Arianna. And I lost…..my best friend" he whispered sadly into her ear. Arianna didn't know that Yusei lost his family like she did, but she knew that when Yusei said he lost his best friend, he meant Jack. Arianna hugged him back and sniffled against his shoulder. Yusei wiped her tears away and held her face in his hands and smiled softly.

"I understand, Arianna, but please…..let this be the last time" Yusei pleaded. Arianna sighed.

"I can't promise you that, Yusei…but I promise to be safe" she said and Yusei sighed but smiled at her.

"That'll have to do" he said before he hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

It was almost 8:30 pm and the duel between Arianna and Armstrong was about to begin. Arianna and Yusei were holding each other tight in each other's arms. Yusei was scared. He didn't know if Arianna was going to win or not and the thought of losing her here scared him more than when she was taken away from him in the Kaiba Dome. It was finally 8:30 and Arianna sighed before she unwrapped herself from Yusei's embrace and went to the door and he followed her.

"Be careful, Arianna" Yusei said and she looked at him and saw how worried he was. She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek and smiled at him.

"I've got this" she said confidently before she walked out of his room and two guards followed her. Yusei went to Tanner's room where him and Yanagi were gonna watch Arianna's duel.

"Well here she is! The little girl with the big mouth! And I thought you might back down since you're not allowed to have a deck in the Facility! And without a deck you can't duel, so since you're coming up empty-handed, I guess I win by forfeit! Easy enough! Now get her out of my sight and bring me the other Satellite! Armstrong ordered

"I have a deck" Arianna said as she held up her deck

"What the?! Where did you find those?!" Armstrong asked

"I don't think that's your business" she replied. Armstrong growled.

"Fine then! You two, prepare our duel disks!" Armstrong commanded. The duel disks were placed on their arms but a metal chain was also attached to both of them.

"What's with this chain?" Arianna asked. Armstrong chuckled darkly.

"That's just to make things more fun. Every time you take life point damage, that chain will give you a little tickle" Arianna narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of little tickle?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" he said as he inserted his deck inside his duel disk. Arianna did the same.

**LET'S GO!**

**ARIANNA: 4000 **

**ARMSTRONG: 4000**

'I really wanted to duel that other Satellite in here, but….Goodwin says that this girl is equally important, so once I finish her off. I'll duel that other Satellite!'

"Ladies first!" Arianna said as she drew her card.

"I place a card in facedown defense position and end my turn!" she said

"I draw! And I summon Iron Chain Repairman!"

(Iron Chain Repairman: level 4, Earth attribute, Warrior, 1600 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

"And now I'm gonna have Iron Chain Repairman attack your facedown monster!" Armstrong ordered. Arianna's monster was destroyed and Armstrong smirked.

"That monster may have been in defense mode, but Repairman's got an ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, it gets to slam you with 300 points of damage. So brace yourself Satellite, this might hurt" Armstrong warned with a devilish smirk. A surge of electricity ran up the chain attached to Arianna and then sent a powerful shock throughout her body making her scream out in pain while her life points dropped.

**ARIANNA: 3700**

"What the hell was that?!" Yusei exclaimed in surprise.

"She's getting zapped!" Tanner said with shock just as Armstrong started to laugh.

"I told you it was shocking, and now I'll end my turn with two facedowns! It's your move!" Armstrong said and Arianna got up and glared at him.

"I draw!" She said

**ARIANNA: 3700**

**ARMSTRONG: 4000**

"I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" she said

"And now I think I'll equip her with the Bound Wand spell card! So now Dance Princess's attack points increase by her level times 100 which means an extra 400 attack points!" she declared as her monster's attack points went from 1700 to 2100.

"And now she's gonna obliterate your monster!" Arianna said

"Not so fast, little girl! I activate my Soul Anchor trap card! And with this card, I can equip it to Iron Chain Repairman and make him indestructible!" Armstrong declared

"Whatever, you're still gonna take damage" Arianna stated as his life points dropped but he wasn't shocked like she was.

**ARMSTRONG: 3500**

"Of course, he's not gonna have himself get shocked" Yusei growled angrily

"Oh well how do you like that? I guess my duel disk isn't hooked up. Maybe there's something wrong with the wires" Armstrong said with a smirk

"Yea, that's the problem" Arianna said sarcastically.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn!" Arianna said

"Let's go!" Armstrong said as he drew his card.

**ARIANNA: 3700**

**ARMSTRONG: 3500**

"I summon Iron Chain Snake!" he said

(Iron Chain Snake: level 3, Earth attribute, Reptile, 800 ATK/ 1200 DEF)

"And thanks to Iron Chain Snake's special ability, he can lower your little wizard's attack and defense points by 800" Armstrong said and Arianna said nothing as Dance Princess's attack points went down 1300.

"And now Iron Chain Repairman's gonna step in and take out your Dance Princess!" Armstrong said as her monster was destroyed and another shock of electricity made her yelp in pain.

**ARIANNA: 3400**

"And now Iron Chain Repairman's special ability can kick in again and slam you with damage" he said as her life points dropped again.

**ARIANNA: 3100**

Arianna tried to stand up but fell back down on one knee again. Yusei was furious. He clenched his fists tightly as he looked at the girl he cared so deeply for get hurt some more.

"But that's not the best part because since your princess was saddled with Iron Chain Snake, you have to send three cards to your Graveyard" he said. Arianna sighed and sent her three cards to the Graveyard. Arianna stood up but wobbled a little from the shock.

"My turn!" she said

**ARIANNA: 3100**

**ARMSTRONG: 3500**

"Now before I do anything Armstrong, I just want to thank you" she said. Armstrong was confused.

"Thank me? For what?" he said

"For destroying my Dance Princess. I hope you remember that she was equipped to Bound Wand and that spell has an effect. Now because you destroyed Dance Princess and my spell along with it, I get to special summon the monster that was equipped to it! So it looks like my Dance Princess is gonna do an encore for you!" Arianna said as Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier reappeared.

"And now I summon Milla the Temporal Magician in attack mode!" she said

(Milla the Temporal Magician: level 4, Light attribute, Spellcaster, 1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"And now I activate my Magician's special ability! So now I can look at one of the cards set on your side of the field and after that you can't activate any spells and traps in response to this effect! So let's see the card" she said and Armstrong growled as his facedown revealed to be the trap card Call of the Haunted.

"So now, Dance Princess, let's charm that snake of his!" Arianna said as her Dance Princess eliminated Armstrong's monster and made his life point drop.

**ARMSTRONG: 2600**

"And now Milla the Temporal Magician gonna take out your Repairman!" she said as another one of Armstrong's monsters was destroyed.

**ARMSTRONG: 2400**

"I end my turn" Arianna said and Yusei smiled. 'Good job, Arianna' he thought

"My draw!" Armstrong said

**ARIANNA: 3100 **

**ARMSTRONG: 2400**

"First, I play my facedown card Call of the Haunted, which allows me to summon a monster back from my Graveyard, so I'll bring back my Iron Chain Repairman! Next, I'll summon out another Iron Chain Snake!" he said.

"And now I'll activate Iron Chain Repairman's ability which lets me summon out another 'Iron Chain' monster from my Graveyard! So say hello again to Iron Chain Snake!" he said. Arianna said nothing and glared.

"Next I'll play my Poison Chain! And with this spell if I don't attack during my end phase, then you have to send cards to your graveyard equal to the number of Iron Chain monsters I have on the field! So I think I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! And now because of Poison Chain, you have to send three cards to your Graveyard!" Arianna growled and sent her cards to the Graveyard.

"Looks like you're up Satellite!" Armstrong said

**ARIANNA: 3100**

**ARMSTRONG: 2400**

"I draw! And I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" she said.

(Magician's Valkyria: level 4, Light attribute, Spellcaster, 1600 ATK/ 1800 DEF)

"And because my Valkyria is on the field, you can't attack any other Spellcaster monsters on my field, so my Dance Princess and Milla aren't going anywhere!"

"So now Milla, attack his Iron Chain Repairman!" she said

"Sorry Satellite, but I'm one step ahead of you! I play my Reinforcements trap card!" Armstrong said. 'Dammit!' Arianna thought

"So now Iron Chain Repairman gets buffed up with an extra 500 attack points" he said and Milla was destroyed. Once again, Arianna took life point damage and got shocked again, making her cry out in pain.

**ARIANNA: 2800**

"And I don't think I need to explain Iron Chain Repairman's special ability again cuz this will give you a little reminder in case you forgot" Armstrong said with a smirk. Arianna screamed louder than she had before as she felt a thousand volts of electric energy sizzle and spark her whole body with such intensity.

"STOP IT, ARMSTRONG!" Yusei yelled angrily as he watched Arianna fall to her side. Armstrong just laughed at Yusei.

"You should be glad this isn't you, you little sh*t" Armstrong sneered, "Cuz trust me when I say this, it would give me so much pleasure to see you get zapped"

"Shut…the hell up…you bastard" Arianna said weakly as she pushed herself to stand up. Armstrong smirked at her attitude and said nothing. Arianna looked up and saw Yusei looking down at her with worried eyes. She smiled weakly and he gave a small smile back before she turned her attention back to the duel.

"You got a lot of fire in you, but that fire will be burnt out when I'm through with you!" he said

"Don't bet on it! Cuz I'll keep fighting until the bitter end! I end my turn with a facedown" Arianna said as she took careful breaths of air. Even though she sounded confident, she was getting worn out from these shocks and truthfully she didn't know how long it would be until her body final ran out of juice.

**ARIANNA: 2800**

**ARMSTRONG: 2400**

"I draw! And first I play my spell Mystical Space Typhoon! So now I can destroy one of your traps and spells, so I take out one of your facedowns!" Armstrong said and Arianna growled as her tap was destroyed by a huge gust of wind.

"Next I'll summon out Iron Chain Blaster! And trust me when I say this Satellite, he's gonna put a shock to your system because by sending and 'Iron Chain' monster to the Graveyard, I can hit you with 800 points of damage! So I sacrifice Iron Chain Snake to squeeze out some more of your life points" he said as Arianna was shocked once again.

**ARIANNA: 2000**

"And now I can bring out Iron Chain Snake again due to Repairman's special ability!" he said as his monster appeared again.

"Arianna! If you don't figure out something quick, his monsters are gonna pummel you!" Tanner yelled.

"That's metaphorically speaking of course! Cuz this duel is almost over. I end my turn but don't draw your card yet because my Poison Chain now forces you to send 4 cards to your Graveyard" Armstrong said and she compiled.

"It's my turn Armstrong" Arianna said as she drew her card and then smiled when she saw it.

**ARIANNA: 2000**

**ARMSTRONG: 2400**

"Time for me to rev it up! I sacrifice my Dance Princess and my Magician's Valkyria in order to summon a monster that will end this duel! I tribute summon Felgrand Dragon!"

(Felgrand Dragon: level 8, Light attribute, Dragon, 2800 ATK/ 2800 DEF)

"How the hell do you have a monster like that?!" Armstrong asked with horror as he looked at the size of her dragon.

"That's what I would like to know" Yusei whispered in surprise

"And now I'll play my face down card, the spell Shrink! So now I can halve the attack points of one of the monsters on your side of the field! And I think I'll choose to halve your Iron Chain Snake's attack points!" Arianna said and Armstrong got nervous as Iron Chain Snake's attack points went to 400.

"Now Felgrand Dragon, destroy his Iron Chain Snake!" she ordered. Felgrand Dragon roared loudly and swooped in to take out Armstrong's monster.

"W-Wait! H-Hold on a second, time out!" Armstrong said desperately but it was too late as his life points hit 0.

**ARMSTRONG: 0**

"Yeah! Nice going, Arianna!" Taner yelled excitedly

"She won! She won!" Yanagi happily

"I knew she could do it" Yusei said with a smile. Almost all of the prisoners who were watching her duel cheered her on and congratulated her on her magnificent win and they all cheered her name proudly. Armstrong, however, wasn't too pleased.

"PUT HER AND THAT OTHER SATELLITE IN LOCKDOWN!" Armstrong barked

"What?!" Arianna said with surprise

"What about the deal?!" Yusei said

"We don't have a deal! Take them both away now!" Armstrong yelled. Guards came towards Arianna and she glared at all of them, daring them to come closer and find out what happens, until a voice interceded.

"I don't think so, Mr. Armstrong. I saw the entire duel and I think the only person going away is you, I'm afraid. I don't see how the Facility can be run effectively if no trust exists between the guards and the inmates. Pack your things, Armstrong. You're fired" Goodwin said as he glared down at Armstrong. His gaze then switched to Arianna and gave a small smile to her that only she saw and left without another word.

Later on in the day, Arianna, Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi were all reunited in the recreation room. Yanagi hugged her so many times, but she smiled and hugged him back. Tanner patted her on her shoulder and congratulated her on her big win. Yusei said nothing to her and Arianna started to get worried, that was until he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around a couple of times. She giggled and embraced him back, thankful that she was able to win and be in his caring arms again.

"Arianna,….you always cease to amaze me" Yusei said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Arianna was so happy that she literally had no control over her body as he leaned up and kissed Yusei's lips. Tanner was grinning widely while Yanagi was looking dreamily at the two. Yusei, however, had no idea what to do. Arianna then realized what she was doing and immediately pulled away and blushed heavily and Yusei did the same. She wanted to slap herself. 'Oh God! What the hell did I just do?! I kissed Yusei! I freaking kissed him!' she shouted in her head. But what really got her attention was that Yusei didn't kiss her back. Neither one of them said anything but blushed and looked away from each other. Yusei was taken aback by that unexpected kiss while Arianna wanted to die right now. Tanner could sense that things had now become awkward between the two friends so he cleared his throat and talked to Arianna.

"So Arianna, what now? You and Yusei are free to go, but something's still bugging me." Tanner said

"What's that?" she asked

"Why did Goodwin show up? Why was he watching your duel with Armstrong?" Tanner questioned

"Oh be quiet, Tanner. Thanks to Goodwin, you and I are getting out soon too!" Yanagi said happily.

"That's the whole point, Grandpa. Yusei and Arianna get freed and then Goodwin shows up and then we get freed soon? I don't think know about that. You guys just be sure to watch each other's backs, okay?" Tanner said and the two nodded in unison.

"And before I forget, this is for you guys" Tanner said as he showed his card Giant Ushi Oni.

"This card will help you guys get your runners back. I overheard Security talking about your runners and about how they both were locked up in the Impound Center. Now take this store named Bootleg. Order some milk and ask for Blister. He'll help you guys out" Tanner advised. Yusei took the card from Tanner and smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you, Tanner" Yusei said. Arianna smiled and hugged both of her friends and said goodbye before her and Yusei started to walk towards the exit.

**GOODWIN'S OFFICE:**

"Sir, are you sure you want to let them go? We may never see them again" Lazar said. Goodwin stood up from his desk and looked out his window.

"It's obvious to me that Yusei's and Arianna's marks won't appear while they are trapped in the walls of the Facility. It's time for a change of scenery and a change of approach. Besides, I never said I was letting them go" Goodwin said.

"You are so sneaky, Mr. Goodwin" Lazar said as he chuckled darkly.

"With both of them free from the Facility now, I will track them. And as long as no one interferes, we will only watch and wait"

Yusei and Arianna walked calmly out of the Facility, freed thanks to the help of Director Goodwin, but they had no idea of the troubles and secrets that lie ahead of them.

**Alright, another chapter down! Hop e you guys enjoyed Arianna's duel and her new upgraded deck, but there's still more to come! Also this story might be on Hiatus for a while but rest assured I will never leave you all and I will be back soon. So for now, review and let me know what y'all think!**

**Peace, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Take Back: Part 1

**What up, my nice readers? It's time for a new chapter! See I told you I wouldn't be on Hiatus for a while ;) So last time went really well and I'm very happy that all of y'all enjoyed the duel. By the way, just to let you all know, Arianna's deck is filled with Spellcaster-type monsters and her some of her Ice Barrier monsters too. Alright guys, let's move on with chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

After leaving the Facility grounds, Yusei and Arianna headed into town. However, neither of them realized that they were being followed. Arianna looked around at her surroundings and saw many stores, karaoke houses, restaurants and performance houses. Everything was either lit up and shining brightly on her face or was making so much noise. She stayed close to Yusei, not that he knew exactly where he was going, but it comforted her greatly. However, one particular thought kept crossing her mind and making her very distracted from everything and everyone.

'That kiss' she thought. Arianna was upset, sad, confused and hurt all at the same time. She knew she had strong feeling for the raven-haired young man but she didn't think that she would actually do something as bold as that! But what also bothered her was the fact that Yusei didn't kiss her back. In one part of her mind, she believed that Yusei had some feelings for her, judging by the concern and affection he always showed for her well-being and her safety but now from that kiss, she was starting to think otherwise. 'God, I'm such an idiot for thinking that…that he…' she thought but was interrupted by Yusei's voice.

"This is the place" he said and she nodded and walked inside with him. The bar Bootleg looked like something from the Satellite. It had a couple of suspicious looking people and looked run-down.

"Seems like our kind of joint" Yusei said as he looked around.

"Yep, already feels like home" Arianna said sarcastically. Yusei smiled, but then frowned. He knew that him and Arianna really needed to talk about the kiss and what it meant but at the same time, he wanted them to focus on their main priority right now. Getting their runners back. Yusei and Arianna sat down at the counters and an older looking man turned around and looked at them while he was drying some cup.

"So what do you kids want? I don't serve children, only paying customers" the guy said.

"In that case, I'll have a glass of milk and a ginger ale for the lady" Yusei said with a straight face and then he pulled out the card Ushi Oni that Tanner had given to him and placed it on the counter. The man gasped.

"Bolt Tanner gave this to us. We're looking for a guy named Blister" Yusei said. The guy looked up and saw two guys wearing black suits and sunglasses sit down at one of the tables.

"Are those guys in the suits looking for Blister too?" the man asked as he poured Yusei a glass of milk and Arianna some ginger ale. Arianna and Yusei looked confusedly at the man. He nudged his chin to behind them and both of them turned their heads slightly and sure enough, one table down from them were two guys watching them.

"I assume those guys aren't with you two, are they?" the owner asked. Arianna shook her head.

"Well then, get outta here you two. You don't find Blister, Blister finds you" he said lowly. Yusei nodded.

"Thanks" Yusei said and then he and Arianna drank their orders, picked up the card and left without another word.

The two walked outside together and one minute later, they heard footsteps far behind them. Yusei kept that straight face but took Arianna's hand into his just as a precaution in case one of those guys tried to take away one of them. She gripped his hand tightly and didn't dare look back, otherwise those suit guys would know that she and Yusei knew of their presence.

"What do we do?" Arianna whispered

"Just keep walking" Yusei whispered back. Yusei and Arianna were now walking across the street and towards the next alley way, when suddenly they heard the sound of a duel runner's engine. They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound and gasped when they saw a duel runner with someone on it fly across the rooftop of a building and over their heads, onto the ground.

"Lookin' for me?" the rider asked. The suit guys gasped and began to run towards the three of them.

"Quick! Don't let them get away!" one of the suit guys said.

"You might wanna get on" the rider advised. Arianna quickly leaped onto the runner and Yusei into the sidecar, put on the helmets that the guy gave them and then the rider drove away. He gave Arianna something that looked like a flashlight.

"Here, shine this on his marker" the guy said and Arianna did what she was told.

"What does this thing do?" she asked.

"The ions in that little bad boy are jamming the marker's signal. Can't have those suit guys following us now" he explained.

"Are you Blister?" Yusei asked and the man smiled.

"In the flesh" he replied.

* * *

Helicopters flew overheard and flashed their bright lights down onto the Daimon Area. Arianna and Yusei guessed that they were searching for them.

"Sector Security usually save the helicopters for the big time offenders, but you guys seem harmless enough. You guys know something about a city hall fat cat you're not supposed to know?" he asked them.

"Actually, we think someone knows something about both of us, but we don't know what?" Yusei replied

"Well, your marker won't transmit for another hour and I've cloaked this building so you two are good. So Bolt Tanner told you guys to come here and find me?" Blister asked

"That's right" Arianna said

"I don't suppose he sent you here to pay me the chunk of change he owes me?" Blister asked with a small smirk.

"Afraid not" Yusei said

"In that case, you two must be here for the official Blister hook-up. So, what's the deal? You two need new identities?" he asked

"We need to sneak into the Security Impound Center to get our runners back" Yusei replied. Blister gaped at them.

"You're not serious, are you?" Blister asked

"Look, Tanner said that you could help us. So, was he right or wrong?" Arianna asked

"He's right" Blister answered.

* * *

About an hour went by and Blister was half way finished with the new identities and codes that he was making and giving to them. At the same time, both teens decided to look around. Arianna started to feel the overwhelming need to ask Yusei about that kiss. She knew that it wasn't the right time at the moment, but she wanted to know.

"Yusei?" she said

"Hmm?" he mumbled

"Umm…I think we need to talk…about…what happened at the Facility" she said timidly. Yusei was a little surprised and tried hard not to blush at the memory of their kiss. He cleared his throat and looked into her sky blue eyes.

"I know, Ari. We do need to talk, but-" Yusei started but Blister interrupted.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Adams, your maintenance uniforms are set and I've got your ID cards. Now I just need to hack into the city's system…..and done! Yusei and Arianna Adams, you two are now officially employees of New Domino City's Security Impound Center. Now each door requires a specific code, so lemme hop onto the mainframe and see where they're keeping both of your rides and find out what code you'll need" he went on. It was then that Yusei took notice of a picture of Blister and some guy next to him holding up a Champion cup. He picked up the frame and saw a taped up duel card underneath that was the monster card Machine Sniper.

"When did they take them?" Blister asked

"A couple of weeks ago" Yusei answered.

"Alright then, I'll have to break the encryption on the security mainframe. This shouldn't be too hard" he said.

"Hey Blister, did you use to be a duelist?" Arianna asked. That caught his attention and he turned to look and see her holding the bandaged card and Yusei holding the picture frame.

"What are you guys doing snooping around in here? Put them back!" he ordered them.

"Looks like you were kicking ass and taking names in the big leagues" Yusei commented. Blister looked away.

"No, I was never big league that's for sure. Me and my partner dueled in the semi-pro leagues a bit, but….that was a different life. It was a long time ago. Now put the card and the picture away, we gotta focus here" he said and went back to working on his laptop. They did as they were told but they both had a look that they both understood. Blister was hiding something.

"Talk to me" Yusei said

"I got the passcode for where your runners are" Blister said

"Is that all we'll need?" Arianna asked

"Nope, you'll need that, your ID cards, your uniforms and a hell of alotta hope" Blister said

"So was that your duel partner with you in the picture?" she asked. Blister scowled

"Man, you two don't know how to let something go do you? We're not here to get to know each other, got it?" Blister said firmly. Arianna shrugged and went over to the couch and sat down. Yusei followed her and sat down with her.

"You two get some rest. It won't take me that much longer" Blister said. Yusei nodded and then placed his hand on the side of Arianna's cheek and moved her head to lie on his shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yusei just watched her.

"You like her don't you?" Blister asked. Yusei gasped and blushed a little.

"She's my friend" Yusei replied

"I meant more than a friend" Blister said. Yusei sighed and looked at Arianna's peaceful form.

"I…I don't know" Yusei said. Blister chuckled

"Sure you do. You're just afraid that she won't feel the same, right?" Blister asked

"I thought we weren't here to get to know each other?" Yusei remarked and Blister smirked

"You went snooping into my business, so now I'm doing the same" he replied. Yusei smirked back.

"So how did you two meet? Or have you been friends forever?" he asked

"She saved my life in the Satellite and I returned the favor and we've been friends since then" Yusei said

"Wow,….touching. So you sure you wanna take her with you?" Blister asked

"I really don't want to cuz I don't want her to get hurt, but she'll find a way to argue this with me and probably will end up going anyways" he said and Blister chuckled

"Yea, she does seem like that kind of girl" he commented, "But Yusei, a little word of advice?" Yusei listened

"Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel" and that was all he said as he went back to work. Yusei took Blister's words to heart and then looked at Arianna. He knew he had growing feelings for her but he didn't know how to express them or to say them for that matter. He sighed and brushed some of her hair back and then lightly kissed her forehead before he drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

"Rise and shine, you two" Blister said and then placed a big bag on the table. Yusei and Arianna woke up at the sound of his voice.

"Everything you guys will need tonight is in this bag. Tell Tanner I'm putting this on his tab" Blister said and Yusei smirked.

"Will do" he said and then rose up off the sofa with Arianna.

"Look guys, I did everything I could, but….the odds are still against you two" Blister advised

"Only people who have a choice worry about odds " Yusei said

"We have to get our runners back if we're gonna get our friends out of the Satellite" Arianna said

"Wait, hold on? You both are taking this huge risk for some friends?" Blister asked incredulously. The three of them turned towards the picture frame and then Yusei and Arianna looked at Blister. Blister sighed.

"His name's Arrow. We were best buds, but notice how I said 'we were'" Blister said. The two stayed quiet.

"People come and go. You make friends and then you lose them. It's just the way life goes, but at the end of the day, you learn that you don't need friends. Cuz the best thing that a friend is good at is letting you down" Blister said solemnly

"I let Arrow down and because of me, he spent eight months in recovery from the accident. After he got out he quit dueling and I haven't heard from him since. Except for this card he sent me, which was his way of saying he'd never forgive, but…I don't blame him. Don't take this risk for your friends, guys cuz come crunch time, they're gonna let you down" he said looking down. Arianna wanted to say something but Yusei stopped her cuz he knew that Blister wasn't really gonna listen,….not yet anyways. Yusei grabbed the bag and he and Arianna headed for the door.

"Try not to be too hard on yourself, Blister. And thanks for everything" Arianna said as they left.

"I know where's he's coming from, Yusei. I used to think that way too. Wanting to be alone and secluded and have no friends because you're afraid of what you might do or what they might do to you, but what he's saying isn't true. I learned that from you" she said with a smile. Yusei nodded.

"That's right, Ari. Friends are the most important thing a person can have cuz without friends, you're nothing" Yusei said.

* * *

It was later on in the day and Yusei and Arianna both used the ID cards, the uniforms, and the passcodes for getting into Impound Center. First they retrieved Yusei's deck back and then went straight to the floor that had their duel runners captive. When they entered the room, they saw a huge crate and when they detected, through the device that Blister gave them, that their runners were inside, they sighed in relief.

"Reunited at last" Yusei said, but then bright lights shined on them and then they heard a familiar voice come from behind them.

"I'm starting to think you like me, Yusei. I mean, why else would you constantly keep going out of your way to make sure that we keep meeting up like this?" Trudge asked him.

"Although, I gotta say…this is probably your most craziest stunt yet! What on earth are you and your girlfriend thinking?"

"We just want our runners back! They are ours!" Yusei replied

"Don't think so, Yusei! Cuz those runners are now the property of Sector Security! IThey're gonna be patrol bikes or maybe they'll scrap them and turn them into toasters! I'm not really sure!" Trudge said mockingly. Yusei growled.

"Now as for you two, its back to the Facility! Get em' boys!" Trudge ordered. Yusei and Arianna looked at each other and nodded and then quick ran up the crate and jumped inside. Trudge snickered and jumped down from the ledge he was on.

"Don't bother, Yusei! Those runners are offline so just come on out quietly" Trudge said but then his eyes widened at the sound of engines rolling.

"Offline my ass!" Yusei and Arianna said. And then suddenly, both of them busted out of the crate and rode their runners to the exit.

"You asked for it!" Trudge growled out. Yusei and Arianna made it out of the room quickly before the doors closed and rode down a long hallway towards the next exit, but Yusei was bumped by Trudge and into the wall.

"Yusei!" Arianna yelled in fear for him but he smiled at her to show that he was unharmed.

"Surprise! C'mon, Yusei? Do you really think you can escape from me again? I'll never stop chasing you, don't you get that?!" Trudge said

"Chase this!" Yusei said and then rode away from him and Arianna followed.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Tell you what, I'll make you a deal! Give yourself in right now and I'll forget the fact that you broke in the center while I'm filling out the report!"

"Screw that!" Arianna said

"You're not leaving me with any choice here! If you won't surrender, then I'll make you surrender with a duel!" Trudge said as he pushed a button on his runner which activated a turbo duel and overridden Yusei's duel runner.

"Not again! Didn't he beat your ass before?" Arianna asked and Trudge growled at her, but Yusei smiled and shook his head. 'I just need to buy time to build up the building schematics so that we can get the hell outta here!' Yusei thought.

"Alright Trudge, bring it on!" Yusei said

"**LET'S RIDE!"**

**YUSEI: 4000; SPC: 0**

**TRUDGE: 4000; SPC: 0**

**I know im evil aren't I? X) Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like that, but I'm really tired now and I wanna save the duel for the next chapter! So anyways, review like y'all always do, so you can get something new!**

**Peace y'all**


End file.
